A Legend Among Yokais
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: In a couple of days this story will be deleted. Check out Legend Among Yokais (on my profile or google). That is the rewritten of this fic. There will be some minor changing!
1. Chapter 1: My First Friend

**A Legend among Yokais**

**Summary: Naruto used Hiraishin to stop Kaguya from fleeing, but what happened when she managed to escape and send him crashing into Yokai Academy where he reunites with two certain vampires from his childhood, and on top of that they are close to unraveling his darkest secret!**

**A/N: This chapter has been edited by All credit goes to him.**

"Namikaze Naruto" transformed Yokai/human talking.

"Ura Akashiya, huh?" transformed Yokai/human thinking.

**"Rasengan!"** awakened monster/monster/bijuu/technique talking

**"She's much more powerful than before"** awakened/monster/bijuu thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't**** own**** Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, what I own is (sigh) just read it on my profile! **

**Beta'd by **** ff writers (21/12/2014)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: My First Friend!<strong>

* * *

><p>Akasha Bloodriver was a woman with long pink hair tied by a black bow, she had a fair skin and two green eyes. The woman wore a large black Victorian-styled grown , along with a heeled platform. At the moment she was pacing back and forth in front of three little girls, one with silver hair, one with pink hair and one with slightly orange hair. Behind Akasha stood her husband, Issei Shuzen who was trying to defuse the situation as best as he could.<p>

The reason for Akasha being so anger was that her daughters wanted to go to the Human world.

Suddenly Akasha stopped walking back and forth the room, she turned to face the three girls and approached the one with the silver hair.

Ura Akashiya gulped, she knew it wasn't the best idea to go to the human world but Kokoa persisted into going. The little girl kept crying and annoying er until she gave in and asked their parents.

Which wasn't a good idea.

"Ura, when I asked you to take care of your little sister I expected you to be more mature." Akasha scolded "The fact that you are planning to take not only Kokoa but also your twin sister to the human world shows that I may have misplaced my trust"

Meanwhile Ura just glared at Kokoa, it was her fault she was in this mess.

"Now tell me exactly why, you wanted to go the human world?"

Issa sigh, woman could sometime be a troublesome and that proves it when Akasha kept paced back and forth from the palace living room. Eventually the woman stopped walking and send the eldest among the three a hard stern look, Ura Akashiya gulped, she knew it wasn't the best idea to go to the human world, but Kokoa wanted to go there, not to mention she kept on crying and won't stop annoying her wasn't getting any better and today she has enough with Kokoa's rambling and told their mother and father.

"Ura I know you could take care of them, but why the human world!?"

"It's…it's because I wanted to gain more experience with other races!" Ura's choked out whilst looking at her mother's eyes, the girl sighed in relief when her mother's glare seemed to soften.

"You could just do that by being inside the castle. There's no need to go to the human world. I could ask a couple of friend from different races to visit the castle, so there's no need for each of you to go to the human world."

"B-but Kaa-san! It wouldn't be the same!" Omote yelled out, finally having found the will to say what she wanted to.

Akasha looked at her second daughter, unlike Ura who always enjoyed fighting and training, Omote wasn't like that, she was a kind young girl that tends to solve things through words rather than fists.

"P-pwease Kaa-sama!" pleaded the youngest among the three, Akasha inwardly sighed, it seemed that Kokoa was on the brink of tears.

"It's alright Akasha" interrupted her husband who was now sitting on the couch. Issa Shuzen was the leader of the Shuzen castle and he was currently known as the strongest vampire. He was a very proud vampire but still he loved all his daughters and the thought of them crying hurt his heart. "Ura, Omote, Kokoa" he paused and crossed his amrs on his chest "I'll allow you to go there to gain more experience-"

He was interrupted by Kokoa who started cheering and dancing around the living room of the palace, it was actually amusing to see her dancing weirdly.

Ura however wasn't so amused and send Kokoa a glare shutting her up and stopping her celebration dance. However Issa noticed the smile on her face.

Akasha send her husband a glare, she was worried that something might overcome her daughters in the human world. Humans weren't exactly known for their compassion and kindness towards monsters.

"In contrary to what you might think I won't send you to the regular humans." Issa remarked "The humans in the world where I'll send you are different from the humans you know, you shouldn't associate yourself with any human overthere and you have to pretend being civilians."

"And why is that Issa?" His wife questioned

"In contrary to the humans of our world the humans in that place are not powerless and weak, in fact most of the humans there are capable of handling C to A ranked monsters." Issei answered "Their leaders and elite forces are a whole different matter entirely, they are easily on the level of any S-class monster and some are even stronger than me."

"But papa how do you know all that?" the now calmed down Kokoa asked.

"Well it's because I've been there before." Issei anwered his curious daughter.

Meanwhile Akasha had taken a seat next to Issei and looked at the children with a worrisome gaze.

"Just be careful" She spoke with a tender voice.

"Don't worry kaa-san! We will be back in no-time!" an excited Omote exclaimed.

Issei opened a portal in front of the girls and they walked through. Just before they vanished they could hear Akasha yell 'be careful'.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile: Konohagakure no Sato<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto was a child around 5 years old, he has two beautiful blue eyes, he has six birthmarks like whiskers on his cheeks, his usually wore a plain white t-shirt that has a fire symbol printed on the front of it, he also wearing a pair of black shorts, and blue ninja sandals given by the third Hokage. He was a very handsome child, but most children tend to stay away from him because of their parents warning them that this child was nothing but trouble.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment, it wasn't a cozy apartment but it was his only little place. Naruto stopped when he saw some thugs waiting on the street towards his home, the blond shook the feeling of fear and continued walking, he wasn't worried about them.

He have something else in mind.

The five years old boy was worried about not having any friends.

Nevertheless Naruto sighed in relief when he passed the thugs, it seemed that they had something else in mind.

On his way home, the blond tripped over a small stone and his face was buried by the dirt. The blond groaned and then a bright light seemed to surround the area, he didn't know what it was, but he could swear that he could see three people walking out of some strange swirling thing.

He decided to follow the girls to see what they were after.

**A few minutes later.**

Ura looked at the panting Omote and Kokoa, she narrowed her eyes when one of them charged forward to hit her in the head with a straight punch.

Ura sighed and dodged the punch rather easily, but she wasn't expecting Omote to get up and kick her in the chest. She went flying and crashed against a tree with a loud crash.

"I'm sorry!" Omote shouted and ran towards her fallen sister. She had a lot of bruises on her body and a trail of blood trailing down her mouth, Omote was about to drink the blood when Ura scoffed and pushed her away.

"You can't drink my blood Omote!"

"W-why…why not Ura-chan?" Omote cried making Ura roll her eyes after which she threw a tomato can that Omote barely caught.

"Just drink that, don't and never ever bother asking me that question again!" she growled, the five years old girl narrowed her eyes when she heard the bushes behind her seemed to move around "Hold on, there's someone eavesdropping on us"

Omote nodded at her before walking towards the confused Kokoa. Ura was meanwhile walking towards a suspicious looking bush.

However when she was about to go there and kicked their ass, a blond haired boy jumped out of the bushes with a smile on his face.

"Yo!" the boy greeted, now she was confused, She blushed at being surprised so easily

"Hey…you okay? Your face seems a little red." Ura shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"Sorry for following you guys, I was curious, not many people visit this side of the village and I was excited after I saw you guys fighting with each-other"

Ura was taken aback by what he said, so he was like a stalker that enjoys fighting? But what can he do? He was just a human being like everyone in this village right? But what's with the whiskers on his cheek…is he a neko or a kitsune? Naruto stretched his right hand "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you…"

Ura nodded as she shook his hand with her, she was trying to be polite with someone new, espescially since the boy was the same age as she was.

"I'm Akashiya Ura and those two are my sisters" she mentioned "Their names are Akashiya Omote and Shuzen Kokoa"

Naruto nod giving them his foxy grin "It's nice to meet you Omote and Kokoa!"

"Now you know our name then GET LOST!" yelled the red head girl, shoving him away towards a nearby tree, the blond was taken by surprise at her strength when he was pushed away by him.

"Sorry about that Naruto-san" Ura apologized and helped him standing up, Naruto nod and laughs dismissively. The girl was staring at him rather weirdly Naruto was taken back when Ura was suddenly leaning on him and slowly reaching towards his neck, he didn't know what was going on, but when he closed his eyes he could feel something bite on his neck.

The blond widened in surprise when Ura was s-sucking his blood? He didn't say anything and look at Ura's siblings, the pink hairs was pretty but her sister was more prettier than her and the youngest one…well she was annoying but there's no way in hell he's going to say that at her out loud. "H-hey…stops!" he moaned trying his best to push her away, but to no avail; Ura was planning to suck him dry.

"U-Ura!" he tried to called her name, but she was still enjoying his blood, the blond sigh; he was going to die, because of blood lost and to think that only a few people will visit his grave was kind of sad; the blond started crying but he stay silent, letting only waters leaving out of his eyes.

Omote frowned, she didn't know what's going on, but she was sure that her sister was drinking the blond's blood. She scoffed remembering her words about not drinking her blood, "tch not drinking blood my ass"

"What's wrong with Nee-sama, Omote-nee-sama?" asked a rather confused Kokoa.

"I'm not sure, Kokoa" she lied, she wasn't going to interrupt her lunch, but she was pretty mad that Ura seemed enjoying her-self…but, why was the handsome blond crying?

Ura was enjoying her-self, the taste of his blood was so delicious, she could even taste a slight ramen flavor in it…but still she couldn't stop drinking. The girl froze when waters were dropping on over her shoulder, the girl opened her eyes and widened in surprise to see the blond was crying with a happy smile.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized straight away, she could see the color of his body start returning and he eventually stopped crying and sat down on the dirt while rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay…I was just surprise that you drank my blood"

"Oh about that…it's because I'm a vampire!"

"Vampire?" he pondered, is she that cool creature that could fly on the air and fight with some enchanted strength? Wow it's hard to believe that she was a vampire.

Ura started trembling, she has said it, she told him about her race, the girl closed her eyes not wanting to see him running away, and after all he was her first. "S-sorry…do you have anything against vampires?" she asked, still not wanting to open her eyes, she could hear him saying something but it wasn't loud enough for her to hear it.

The girl reopened her eyes when a hand seemed to touch her shoulder, Ura turned around and saw it was her sister, while Naruto still in a daze.

"Well Naruto?" she asked again, the girl was hoping that Naruto doesn't hate her race and wanted to be friend with him, since they didn't have that many friends.

"No way! Why should I hate vampires?!" he exclaimed loudly, whilst Ura along with Omote and Kokoa sighed in relief

"Besides…if all vampire are as you cute as you are I don't really mind" he said making her blush and look away from the blonde

"So do you guys want to be friends?" he asked with Ura nodding followed by Omote and a still hesitant Kokoa.

"Kokoa!" Ura snapped at the little girl, making her nod and smile at Naruto.

"Great!" he cheered and dragged Ura away following by her sisters "Let me show you guys around the village!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Konoha: Shopping District (5 Hours Later)<strong>

Naruto was still dragging Ura around by her hand as he kept showing them many places that many people would visit, but strangely when he mentioned the shops it didn't seemed like he was excited to tell them about it and the blond eventually stopped talking and smiling when some familiar people entering the area.

It were the same thugs that usually caused him trouble and send him to the hospital, Naruto stretched his hand in a protective manners and told Ura and the rest to stay away from his business.

"There you go brat! And here I was worrying that you wouldn't show up!" shouted the leader taking out a long blade followed by the others.

Naruto gulped, they never done this before, the thugs would always use their fist to hurt him.

Naruto looked at the surprised Ura and Omote whilst a trembling Kokoa was on the verge of crying. It hurt him to see that he was going to lose his first friend rather quick

"I'm sorry!" he apologized and took the vampires hand before running towards wherever he saw them last.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Ura asked, surely those people won't do something troublesome, right? There are too many people around them and there's no way that they will kill them…so why the hell were they running away from them?

"I-it's just…. don't look back!" he shouted when they stopped in front of the same portal he saw before, Ura was still wasn't sure, but she ordered her sisters to enter it. She was about to enter it but decided to go against his words and turned around. Ura widened in horror when multiple blades seemed to found its way on the blond body, Ura cried and was about to help him when Omote caught her hand.

"O-Omote let me go!" she growled but her sister was too strong and all she could do was scream and plead for Omote to let her go. She saw Naruto fall to the ground with a smile on his face, the blond was bleeding and even bleeding he was happy and gave her a sad look and said something rather shocking to her.

"I-I told you not to look back didn't I, Ura-chan? Please go and have a great day…I will always remember you guys…no matter what…I really like you Ura-chan" the blond laughs at the end before falling into unconsciousness.

Ura cried, she couldn't believe it, her first friend and her first blood or maybe her first crush was dead!? Dead with a smile on his face! Why were the humans so cruel!? Ura couldn't take it anymore and she fell into unconsciousness, then seconds later the portal was closed with Naruto body on the ground still breathing but bareley.

The people around him were laughing and shouting that the demon brat was finally dead.

The next moment they were all dead by the hands of the Third Hokage.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shuzen Castle<strong>

Issa looked at his daughters with surprise, he didn't know what happened in the human world but what he saw worried him greatly. He saw Ura unconscious, fresh tears still on her face. He looked at Omote and Kokoa, both of them were crying as well.

"Bring her to bed" he said to his servant who nodded after which he picked up Ura and headed for her bedchambers.

He could feel the eyes of his wife boring into his head, he knew it was his fault and his wife would be keen to remind him of that fact. The man looked at Omote and narrowed his eyes when he saw a small stain of blood on her clothes.

"I want explanation!" he ordered them, but none of his daughters said anything. They didn't know what to say to him, beside they already promised Ura that they wouldn't tell their mom and dad about encountering Naruto.

**One Week Later**

Akashiya Ura finally opened her eyes, she had fallen into a short coma because of the traumatizing events that happened before.

"Ura-chan!" shouted Omote whilst hugging her. "Ura-chan, otou-sama used one of his technique to prevented us entering that place!"

"T-this is not a dream right? Naruto-kun is not dead right!?" she yelled at her sister hoping it wasn't true, hoping it was all just a dream, after all she kept dreaming about him, Omote was taken aback by her action and the suffix she used to called Naruto, she looks at her sadly, her sister was in so much despair that it actually hurt her "Naruto-kun…his not dead right!? H-he promised to us…didn't he?" she asked with Omote nodding.

"Y-yes he did! But you must accept this Ura-chan…Naruto…is really dead"

"No…n-no…that's not true, he promised us that he would become Hokage and will not die until then!"

"It's the truth he died Ura-chan!"

"But he…he was my first friend…I like him…there's no way I can find someone else that could actually replace him!"

"I'm sorry Ura-chan…but you must accept that he has died! After all he was a human being…t-there's no way he was going to survive!"

Ura heard her loud and clear, but she didn't say anything, she was still crying, the girl was sad, she would always receive this feeling…why does god like to mess with her life? She hated it…she hated it with her entire being, Naruto…was her first friend…she never had a friend before beside him! People would enjoy playing around with Omote rather than with her, she hated it, she wished that meeting Naruto was only a dream, but it wasn't, he was real and he has scarred her with his presence alone.

Ura didn't know what else to say, she gave Omote a sad smile and nodded at her twin confirming that she was fine and walked back to her bed, it didn't matter anymore, she would always be alone, without anyone loving her…yes she will accept that, after all it was her fate to be unloved.

Omote sighed in relief and looked at her sister's retreating form, she knew that she was sad,she her-self was also sad that Naruto died. The girl closed her eyes for a moment then an image of a smiling Naruto appeared, she blushed and reopened her eyes, the girl thought over about him for a moment, sure the boy was handsome, but he has dead…so there's no point in loving him right? He was a great friend…he was a human, but he doesn't hate monsters like them…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****What do you guys think about this edited chapter? Once again all credit goes to ff writers one certain mortal words coming from me…**

**"Will you kindly review?"**

**Next Chapter: Familiar Faces**


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**A Legend among Yokais**

**Summary: Naruto used Hiraishin to stopped Kaguya from running away, but what happened when she managed to escape and him crushed landing into Yokai Academy and reunites with certain vampires from his childhood, not only that, now he need to tell them especially her about his dark secret that a few only knows!**

**A/N: Yo minna-san! I am here with the second chapter of A Legend among Yokais and let me tell you that now I'm free and could update any of my stories (which I will do it soon). Beside I couldn't believe how many people favorites and follows this story from the first chapter and I hope things keep working like this and I really appreciate those people that reviewed the story...thank you so much! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of A Legend among Yokais!**

**Now for some question that needed to be answer:**

"Naruto?" transformed Yokai/human talking.

"_Ura Akashiya, huh?" _transformed Yokai/human thinking.

"**Rasengan!"** awakened monster/monster/bijuu/technique talking

"_**She's much more powerful than before**_" awakened/monster/bijuu thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, what I own is (sigh) just read it on my profile!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: An End to a New Beginning<strong>

Hatred, fear, anguish, sadness; that's the feeling we felt during wars, and even though it pained everyone, it didn't stop and will never stop unless someone found a solution for it, sadly; no one has, even up till now.

But on a certain day, the fourth great shinobi war broke out. A single enemy proclaiming he will start the ultimate genjutsu and trapped all the shinobi so that peace could come upon the elemental nation. The proclaiming of a single man caused the kages of the five great villages to panicked, but surely they came up with a plan and united as one shinobi; The Shinobi Alliance. It was a force that will keep Madara and his troops down, while hiding one Uzumaki Naruto and Killer Bee from the enemy.

But at later point the enemy found out where they have kept Naruto and Bee hidden from, and seeks them out only to face the Tsuchikage and failed the mission. However Naruto discovered something wrong and went to head for the battlefield with Killer Bee following behind. Naruto created clones powered by the nine tails chakra to go to every battlefield to support everyone, while him-self and Killer Bee going straight to the fake Madara.

Naruto fought Tobi and discovered that he wasn't Uchiha Madara; the man standing in front of him was someone used the name of Uchiha Obito, a teammate of Hatake Kakashi (his sensei) and a member of his father team, Minato Namikaze. He fought him along Killer Bee and trying to take down the jinchuriki corpses but he almost fail when Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko decided to help him, and they become partners. But then Obito successfully bringing the ten tails back to the world, and things was getting out of control when Juubi tried to use the bijuu dama on them, but luckily the shinobi alliance forces came and Ino at the latest second disrupt Obito concentration and changed the target of the beam towards some mountain.

Uchiha Sasuke then came up and helped them; he was fighting Madara and Obito along Sasuke and with the help of the revived four hokages. Naruto didn't know what's going on when he saw his father, he wanted to talk to him, but he knew, he couldn't…at least not know, not at least when there's a freakin demons in front of them that wanted to create peace through destruction and chaos.

Later on Naruto and Sasuke concentrate by combining their powers, the Susano'o armor was covering Kurama body and they managed to stop Obito because of Naruto pulling the nine chakra entities out of his body. There he met the bijuus, but Naruto wasn't done, he needed to stop Madara or things getting crazier than before.

But Naruto was too late when Obito successfully brought Madara back and because of that things getting more worse from there. No one could defeat the Uchiha, he was surprisingly stronger than any of them, even the four hokages couldn't bring him down and just like that it was Naruto and Sasuke got the same result; they got killed while trying to stop/kill Madara. Madara successfully extracted Kurama out of him while stabbing Sasuke right where his heart located.

Naruto knew at that moment he was going to die until someone showed up inside his mind scape, it was a white hairs man wearing some long coat and has a closed eye on his forehead; this man was none other than the rikudo sannin, the founder of ninshu not ninjutsu, Otsutsuki Hagoromo. The man gave them power, the power of controlling yin and yang; a power they will risk upon them-selves, and both of them accept without hesitate. After meeting the rikudo sannin and Gaara moving the dark Kurama inside Naruto both of them were back alive and they got even more confidence than before since they could feel the power running course there chakra systems. But even so they still couldn't take Madara down; he was so powerful that even with the help of Otsutsuki Hagoromo they still couldn't defeat him.

Things was getting even more worse when Madara activated the infinity Tsukiyomi, everyone on earth was trapped under the illusion inside a tree cocoon and they're confused and confused when Madara got betrayed by his right-hand man and he revived as a new person; it was a female; she was a woman with a delicate facial features, she an extremely long, sweeping light color hair that touched the ground. They saw two horns like protrusions that was stuck out from her head. The woman has the byakugan and a third eye like Hagoromo on the center of her forehead that's the eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows was cut very short-showing a symbol of nobility and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long finger nails.

Kaguya was wearing a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. But now it wasn't the time to check on someone appearance, the blond shinobi looked further behind the woman and saw that Sakura and Kakashi was perfectly fine; thanks to him Kakashi got back an eye and Sakura…well she could handle her-self, below them was a resting Obito, he wasn't dead, just tired and Kakashi or Sakura wasn't someone who could help them defeating Kaguya; tch, all he got is Uchiha Sasuke.

"You ready?" Naruto asked rolling his eye and saw that Sasuke was smirking, he got bruises all over his body, but Naruto knew his friend could help him; this is the time to put a good use with Hagoromo power.

"Whenever…huff…you're…huff…dope!" smirked Sasuke, there's no way he was going to lose against Naruto. Kakashi stepped forward, his eyes were looking at Naruto and Sasuke with a smile under his masked and it became narrowed when he was looking at Kaguya.

"What's your…objective?" Kakashi asked sweats was pouring down of his face, he could feel the strong enormous aura she was giving them and to tell the truth…her chakra; it was unmeasured. He doesn't know how powerful this woman is; but he got a feeling that she was even more powerful than Madara. However he was worried since Naruto and Sasuke with their new god-like power couldn't take Madara down and if this woman was more powerful than he was…well, it's time to say bye-bye.

Kaguya closed her eyes, she was enjoying the sensation of getting hit by the small wind breeze; after all she has been sealed inside the moon for many centuries. The woman reopened her eyes and tilted her head to the left, she was looking at the two people standing in front of her, more specifically she was looking at Naruto, and the blond reminded her of something, something that once loved her and betrayed her…yes he reminded her of her son Hagoromo and the boy beside him reminded her of Hamura, her second sons.

Kaguya turned around and narrowed her eyes at Sakura, the pink hair girl wasn't a threat; she was the weakest link among the four of them here. Kaguya trail her eyes down to look at the crouching Kakashi, he was strong, she could tell that just by looking at him but he was now low in chakra; he was not a threat, but a possible threat. Kaguya scoffed all of them here possessed the same chakra as her and yet they are questioning her authority, their chakra is her and no one could have them unless her; but she decided to answer his question anyway.

"My objective is this place…this earth is my precious nursery. I cannot allow anyone else to damage it anymore…Let us end this battle. Here…I shall erase you all from existence, right now!" Kaguya smirked her eyes was staring at Naruto and Sasuke as the ground beneath them shook and one by one the ground started falling, below them appeared a field of lava.

Naruto gaped in surprise as he along with everyone was falling down; but Sasuke acted fast and summoned his eagle to catch Naruto. Naruto sigh in relieve and look below towards Kakashi, Sakura and surprisingly Obito; he was there still unconscious with his palm imbedded by a kunai into a cliff. Kaguya narrowed her eyes, so they're all just weakling, she expected more than this…especially from that blond kid.

Naruto and Sasuke widened in surprise when Sasuke's summoning disappeared since it couldn't take the hate causing both of them to fall. Naruto growls and start yelling when he was suddenly…floating? Sasuke deadpanned, so the blond could fly, why he didn't do that in the first place!? Right…he was an idiot, that's why he couldn't do that.

"I heard that!" mumbled Naruto, he felt Sasuke feeling; he was annoyed at something and then start mocking someone, which he guessed was him. Naruto extended his hand as it travels towards the falling Sasuke and caught him before he could land on the lava. Sakura breathe a sigh of relieve, she was looking up towards the kunai the rope that attached to a nearby big rock and Sakura was hoping that they're going to be fine…until the rope stretched and eventually loosened it-self.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled out the blond his hands was turning to three parts as they caught both of them and the unconscious Obito. Naruto dropped them on the ground and send Sasuke a nod. Sasuke nodding back as his body was covered by armor, it was his perfect Susano'o and in this mode he could fly just fine like Naruto.

"You ready Dope?"

"Tch, there's no need to call me that teme!"

Kaguya raised her eyebrow watching them bickering with each other; so both of them are supposed to be rival? Like her sons? Kaguya closed her eyes as an image of Hagoromo and Hamura appeared and when she reopened her eyes she could see the image of Hagoromo on Naruto while Hamura on Sasuke. The woman quickly disappeared into a strange black hole thing and appeared right behind Naruto and Sasuke; she gripped their neck tightly while shedding some tears.

"My sons…Hagoromo…Hamura" she mumbled with tears dropping from her angelic feature face, the woman didn't know what else to say, they're her sons and it's time to put them to sleep "I'm sorry…but…enough playing, it's time for both you to go to sleep!"

Naruto gritted his teeth while Sasuke grunted; both of them are stuck against some woman gripped and the hell with her calling them her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura? Naruto's hand trembled as it found a way to held her hand as he glare at her, an image of a red-head woman with a smile on her face and a smiling blond hair man appeared inside his mind, "you're not my mother…there's no way someone like you will ever be my mother!" he snapped in anger pushing her away, but the woman didn't budge her gripped was too strong and it didn't get any better when half of their face was covered by black Zetsu.

"W-why…why are you doing this?" asked Sasuke, he was doing the same thing as Naruto holding her hand and tried to push her away; but all he got was the same result. Though Kaguya didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything since a lot of memories seemed too rushed inside her mind, her son was here and they're playing a dangerous game with her…it's already passed their bed time…it's time to put them to sleep!

Hearing no answer from Kaguya, black Zetsu decided to answer and telling both Naruto and Sasuke the true story why he exist and what purposed he have in this world and the true reason chakra existed. He told them everything; from the beginning of the shinjuu tree. Kaguya consuming the fruit causing her to go into some undergo changing and Hagoromo and Hamura defeated her and sealed her by creating a moon. He then explained that he watched Hagoromo teaching his child and saw them debating with each other, that fool thinking he created peace but all he did were causing more chaos and war for centuries.

Then he told them that he changed the Uchiha's stone tablet, manipulating Madara the incarnation of Indra then saving him when Hashirama stabbed him with his own sword on his right chest and he fooled that man thinking black Zetsu was his willed, he was the cause of the wars, he manipulated everyone and he did all that because of one thing; to revive his mother, Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Naruto growls so it was his fault that he didn't have a parent, it was his fault that peace never came upon this land; it was his fault that everyone suffers! "You're certainly not my mother…Since a mother never threatened her child!" growled out Naruto, a hand formed from the chakra shroud on his stomach and created a rasengan as it hit Kaguya right on her stomach causing her to flinched feeling the pain on her stomach and fly away.

"Thanks" mumbled Sasuke not looking at the blond while scratching his chin, he was embarrass that he couldn't do anything, so much has happened in the war and all he did was staying behind Naruto then supporting him…he didn't do that much in this war, he was following Naruto's step…just like his brother, Uchiha Itachi

"No problem!" smirked Naruto seeing his friend reaction like that sure amused him, his eyes narrowed when he saw Kaguya stepped inside that thingy again, "Change of plan Sasuke..!" he stated, his eyes was trailing for Kaguya, he could feel her aura, he could feel her feeling, but one thing is that he couldn't pin-point where she's going to appear

"Right" nods Sasuke taking out a katana and surrounded both him and Naruto with his Susano'o armor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Naruto and Sasuke panted, how long has it been since they has battle the woman? How many chakras did they waste in the past of hours? The answer is unknown since they're so focused on defeating one woman, they didn't even realize all they did was causing them-selves to worn out, running out of chakra and maybe that will make them falling into a deep coma…if they're lucky or a certain death.

"W-what (pant) n-now?" asked Naruto, he was looking at his friend, his left eyelid was about to close, he was trying his best not to fall unconscious and hope that Kurama chakra could healed all the injuries he received from the woman.

Sasuke frowned, how should he know? He was in the same state as the blond or maybe even worse since he was holding his right knee while the other one rested on the ground, the last Uchiha was trying to catch his breath, but to no avail Kaguya made another move and this time the landscape around them changed into a filed full of ice and snow covering the ground while a strong blizzards passed them.

"C-cold!" shivered both of them while crossing their arms to hug their own-selves. Kaguya frowned, there's no end to this. The brats did well to come this far but it's time to make them sleep…enough playing! "**We should try separating both of them mother**" interrupted black Zetsu, Kaguya's eyes stare at him with confusion and interest "**By doing that we could stop them and gather back all the chakra you had lost**"

Kaguya smirked, her eyes was looking at Naruto and Sasuke, if she can tricked them by just doing the same course again and again; she will have one boy missing…yes that was a right plan, indeed. "You're right…we can do that just by doing this!" the woman crouched down and placed her palms on the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke widened in surprise when the ground beneath them starts shaking and bones were coming out of it. They jumped off the ground when they saw two bones travelling towards them at a great speed; Naruto used his feet to kick Sasuke's back sending him ahead into a safe ground while a chakra shroud helped him to fly upward. The blond twisted his body and fly towards Kaguya with a rasengan on his right hand, but like before all he got was a kick sending him flying towards Sasuke.

"Oof!" he grunted while Sasuke growls, what the hell was that blond idiot thinking? Charging like that without any plan could risk their life!

"What's wrong with you dope!"

"What do you mean?"

"Use your head next time…doesn't use your fist!" he growls.

"Ugh I know that!" Naruto scoffed; he was tired, his body was a mess…well maybe, bloods trailing down out of his mouth. Naruto sigh and looked at Sasuke; both of them are not in the best state and they have wasted too much chakra. Naruto eyes narrowed at Zetsu who was currently talking with Kaguya; they're making a plan to kill them…wait…Kaguya was a woman, that's mean.

"Sasuke I've an idea!"

"Again?" asked Sasuke; he was starting to doubt the blond plans, even though before it was a success, they couldn't risk them-selves going with a stupid plan…just like what Naruto did before!

"It will…trust me"

"I trusted you…but look at the result! We can't defeat her Naruto!"

"We wouldn't know unless we try…now" Naruto paused for a moment and leaned at Sasuke's ear telling him about his plan. Sasuke's paled hearing what he had said…it wasn't the best idea, but they could try…oh well…let's just try it, "You ready?"

"Tch…just don't embarrass me out here" he mumbled, his eyes was looking at Kaguya as blood starts oozing out of his left eye. Kaguya notice the bloods as she used the momentum to go inside the portal causing the black flames to hit nothing other than air. Kaguya emerged out of the portal and looked straight for Sasuke, he was here alone and that's a good thing…wait! That's not a good thing!

"Looking for me?" said Naruto from above her with his hand on a 'T' signed, "Here come the most and anti-pervert technique…**Sexy: Reverse Harem Technique!" **the blond smirked as his body was enveloped by white smokes, Kaguya blushed as blood rushing out of her nose, the woman flew towards Sasuke causing the black hair Uchiha to smirk.

"It works! Now let's go Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto, take that for those people who said his technique was useless…oh that was Ebisu-sensei and it managed to take him down and Kaguya too! Sasuke mumbled idiot and rushed towards her, both of them with hands extending and an open palm showing two symbols; a yellow circle and a black crescent.

"Let's hope this work!" pleaded both of them.

Kaguya snapped her eyes open and grabbed their hands, she was glaring at Naruto; it wasn't funny damn it! "It's time to end this…" there she said those words again and she threw Sasuke inside the portal, but this one seemed different than before, Sasuke widened in surprise as he screamed and eyes starts becoming blurry, the last thing he heard was his scream…that was it

"Sasuke!" yelled out Naruto, Kaguya smirked and was about to enter the portal when Naruto threw a kunai, it wasn't a normal kunai…no, this one was a tri-pronged kunai as it imbedded on her hand. The woman ignore the pain and looked at the blond before going inside the portal, Naruto growls in frustration…that was his dad's kunai and he hoped he could do the Hiraishin…well he could do that, but that was a different case, he was using the technique without the help of kunai.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to pin-point the kunai, he felt it and snapped his eyes open as the portal about to close; Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow with a rasenshuriken on his hand.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside the Portal<strong>

A yellow flash suddenly appeared inside the black place seemed eternity causing Kaguya to widened in surprise, she was about to finish the unconscious Sasuke when a yellow flash appeared beside her. Black Zetsu widened in surprise, he was going to shout kill him when Naruto hit them with one of his deadliest technique, the wind style: rasenshuriken.

"Y-you…damn you!" she shouted in anger, she was releasing a big shockwave causing Naruto to fly back. Naruto growls he snatched the kunai that was imbedded on her hand before throwing it again and disappeared once more.

*WHOOSH!*

That's the last thing she heard as a big shuriken powered by wind technique hit her on the back of her body. Naruto was there with his hand extended as he fell down on the ground; enough not to kill him and the last thing he heard was someone screaming in pain. Naruto smile when he heard the screamed died down and saw the limped body of Kaguya, Naruto looked behind him and saw the unconscious Sasuke while him-self grunted in pain from the lash back of Rasenshuriken…he got a broken hand and bloods oozing out of it, the portal starts cracking causing everyone inside it to…disappear.

**Meanwhile: Yokai Academy Forest**

There are five people standing on the ground, a boy on the age of sixteen was holding a girl, she was crying over his shoulder and next to him was two girl; one has a long pink hair while the others has blue hair both of them are wearing the Yokai academy uniform and the last person of the group has long silver hair, she was crossing her arms while her eyes close, she could care less about what's happening around her.

This female student was none other than Akashiya Ura, she was Akashiya Omote twins and unlike her she doesn't like talking to people and would always distancing her-self from them. Ura looked down at the rosary hanging on her chest, so far; no one was worthy enough to take it…not a single bit person in this school could take it off, not even Tsukune.

"Thank you…Ura-san!"

The girl scoffed, it was nothing, hell she could beat almost every monster in here. "Tch…there's no point thanking me Tsukune…go thank my sister, she did the most work…aside from fighting those lizards man!" Ura stated pointing her finger at the three unconscious lizards, those three better learned their place and if not…they're going to suffer for it!

"Still…thank you" Tsukune said with Ura humming. The brunette was about to walk towards Ura when a sudden bright flash of white light filled the entire area, they didn't know what was happening aside from covering their eyes so they couldn't get blind.

"H-help!" they heard someone calling out for them.

"Who's that?" Tsukune asked in concerns for whoever that was, the brunette along with the others lifted their hand and saw that someone was leaning against a tree with bloods on his body and some broken bones. The person has blond spiky hairs, his orange jumpsuit were mostly torn. The blond was panting heavily with his broken arm resting on his laps, he saw five people standing ahead of him, the blond used his hand to cover his eyes from the bright sunlight so he could see them better, but to no avail all he see was blur and a trail of silver hair.

"H-help!" he called out once more, the first person seemed to react to this was Ura as she ran towards him and checking on his injuries "Beautiful" he mumbled touching her soft silver hair, causing Ura to blush and send him a murderous glare "It reminded me of some…" that's the last thing she heard heard before they saw him falling unconscious.

"This blood it smelled so familiar…" she mumbled, the silver hair vampire was leaning her-self into him and was about to suck his blood until someone pulled her away, the girl turned around and saw it was Tsukune, "and what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Tsukune trembled in fear just hearing her speaking like that; it make him wanting to shit him-self, oh well, he better man up! "You can't just do that Ura-san…look at him…" he paused and pointed her at his broken and bleeding arm "his a stranger and he might be dangerous, o-or he could be an assassin!" he explained, Ura frown, he was right, this person could be dangerous and was imitating Naruto's image or something since she could see the resemblance between him and Naruto.

"She got a point, Ura-chan"

Ura looked at her sister and huffed before walking away "Fine…do whatever you want, I don't care…and next time, don't ask for my help, especially you Tsukune!"

"Hii~ I'm sorry!"

"There's no way in hell I'm forgiving you!"

"But we can't just leave him out here could we?" asked a concern Kurumu, even though this person cannot be trusted he still need help and from the look of it; he could die from blood lost. Kurumu stopped for a moment and looked at the blond face, he was handsome…not like Tsukune, the boy was too plain and that whisker marks on his face makes it even more adorable...maybe he was a kitsune or a neko?

"No way!" shouted the brunette, he couldn't believe that Kurumu asked him that kind of question; didn't she get what he said to Ura? They can't trust him!

"Muu~ Kurumu-chan is right Tsukune-kun!"

"Not you too Yukari!" widened Tsukune in surprise, he looked at Omote hoping she disagree but like them all she decided to go to Kurumu side.

"I agree with her on this Tsukune"

"Omote!?"

"Tch and you told me to stay away from him" mumbles an annoyed Ura, the girl turned around "I'll bring him into the infirmary room" Ura said; walking towards the unconscious Naruto. She was about to lift him off the ground and bringing him into the infirmary room when someone stood beside her, the person gave them the creep when he started chuckling and did his eyes just glowed!?

"**KAKAKA I'll take it, this is the brat?**" he asked partially to the head-set he was wearing on, the man heard a 'yes' from the head-set then lifting Naruto off the ground **"I'll take this brat off you guys…for now don't do anything stupid, especially you Tsukune~"**

Ura glare, that man just ordered her around…there's no way in hell she's going to follow someone order! "Who the hell do you think you are ordering me like that!?" she asked not in anger but more in curiosity, "Beside…what makes you think we couldn't handle something or someone like him by our own-selves?"

The bus driver smirked, his other hand was holding his head and bringing it down to covers his forehead from the sunlight "**Trust me kids…this brat here is dangerous…KEKEKE**" he replied with that creepy laughs at the end before disappearing.

Tsukune shivered hearing such a creepy tone coming from the bus driver, his head tilted to the left and looked at the worry and confuse Ura, "Don't worry Ura-san we'll be fine!" he assured her causing Omote's twin to frown.

"I'm not worry about you nor about anyone else here" Ura stopped and looked at her sister "beside my sister…what I'm worry the most is that person he was holding…somehow he looks familiar!" she explained to them while her eyes glaring at Tsukune, Ura huffed Tsukune could sometime be a pain in the ass.

"Ura-chan what do you mean?" asked a confuse Omote, what did her sister just mean? There's no way that person was Naruto…could it? He was dead! Dead and will never come back…he's just a human being…just like Tsukune, that will have to pass away someday.

"Exactly what I mean Omote…he could be someone we knew since childhood"

"You don't mean…"

"Hmm…keep that answer to your-self"

Everyone else aside from Omote and Ura was confused…what are they talking about? Who is this some did they knew since childhood and it seemed Omote knew the answer…but why deciding not to tell them? Beside all that this new Ura was a surprising, she never acted like this and this is the first they saw her acted like this to some stranger.

Omote sigh and send a slight nod at Ura, she turned around and jumped at Tsukune, surprising the boy causing him to stumbled and both of them falling to the ground "Tsukune!" exclaimed Omote looking at him with affection.

"Omote-san" he replied, doing the same thing as she did to him.

"Tsukune…"

"Omote…"

"I…I'm hungry…Capu-chuu~"

"HEH?"

Ura sigh she better leave this crazy group, her sister which was a vampire hang around with Tsukune too much and she gave him to much affection that people start doubting her as a vampire. Ura stopped and stare at the tree where she saw a hurt Naruto with his arm bleeding, she didn't know who that was…but just by smelling the bloods, she could tell that man was Naruto.

**A/N: There it is chapter two for A Legend among Yokai! What do you guys think, is it good or bad? Either way I will keep trying updating this and for the other fics will updated later since I will have a vacation somewhere with my family and that's where I'll be able to update the story, you know the feeling of having fun could actually make writer block to disappear…I hate that, I hate writer block since I couldn't update my other stories. One certain words coming from me…**

"**Would you kindly review?"**


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal

**A Legend among Yokais**

**Summary: Naruto used Hiraishin to stopped Kaguya from running away, but what happened when she managed to escape and him crushed landing into Yokai Academy and reunites with certain vampires from his childhood, not only that, now he need to tell them especially her about his dark secret that a few only knows!**

**A/N: Yo minna-san! Here I am with the third chapter of A Legend among Yokais and right now I'm free but for some reason I couldn't think for something that can make my story good, yes everyone, story block has invaded my mind! Anyway I really hope I can update my other stories, which I will but it will take a bit longer and when I did received the idea to update the stories again I will make maybe more words than before, to show you how sorry I am. Umm…let's just get on with the story, ne? But first let answer some question!  
><strong>

**Duanemaster:****Yeah I knew how it ends but that was the only idea appearing inside my mind, so I decided why not?**

**YamiNaruto: ****Yeah I knew about that too buddy but the thing is right here I need to make something! A way for Naruto and Sasuke to ends up in Rosario + Vampire world! Ughh sorry about that but you're right, his technique didn't kill Kaguya, Kaguya is not dead okay! not dead! She's just somewhere else right now, she will meet Naruto and Sasuke again. But not this soon.**

**zdeath01:****I will explain that on the next chapter (probably)**

**Ghost:****I assure you that this will keep- no I assure you guys that all my stories is on going. I just seems to have some hard time to think for an idea.**

**For the rest: Thanks for favorites, following and reviewing this story all credits to the reviewer though since they're the one that keeps me on going...umm the flamers too (a bit).  
><strong>

**Note: I might change the story line a bit!**

"Namikaze?" transformed Yokai/human talking.

"_Ura Akashiya, huh?" _transformed Yokai/human thinking.

"**Rasengan!"** awakened monster/monster/bijuu/technique talking

"_**She's much more powerful than before**_" awakened/monster/bijuu thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, what I own is (sigh) just read it on my profile!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sakura waited and waited to see if both of them show up, but nothing seemed to happen or changed around them. Pretty much things look the same as before but from the distance coming from behind them they could hear the sound of something cracking and right in front of them the three clones of Naruto that was floating in the air in order to protect them suddenly disappeared in a puff of smokes, "Kakashi-sensei do you think anything bad happen to them, right now?" the girl with pink hair asked as she heal the unconscious Obito.<p>

Kakashi sigh and looked at the smokes and if he remembers right the clones disappeared because of three reasons. 1. Naruto ran out of chakra and needed his clone back so they can restore his chakra, 2. Naruto and Sasuke was in trouble and injured them-selves because of that Naruto clones disappeared and the last one of the three was they both die…or just Naruto.

The first one wouldn't be the first choice since if he remember right all the nine bijuu was now inside the blond helping him and not to mention that both of them were entrusted to use the power of Hagoromo. Kakashi sigh, the last two choice would be likely, let's just hope it wasn't the last one "I'm not too sure Sakura, but let's just hope nothing bad happened to them" he said as he stop the girl from healing and lifted the unconscious Obito off the ground; using his shoulder to helped the once villain. "C'mon Sakura, we are going back to the leaf" he said as Sakura nodded and followed her teacher.

Sakura stopped for a moment as she send a curious and worried looked at the place they had last seen both of them, "Wherever you guys are…I hope both of you are safe" she said placing her hand on her chest, the girl closed her eyes as an image of Naruto and Sasuke appeared "please…let them live" she mumbled and ran towards Kakashi, the girl slowed her paced once she stood next to her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei"

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the distance and send her sensei a smile "Look ahead"

"Hmm…" the silver spiky hair jounin widened in surprise when he saw the big white tree that has trapped everyone inside it starting to crumbled down and eventually freeing everyone from the dream "what's going on here?" he asked to him-self as he saw Kiba and Akamaru at the distance; Kiba was waving his hand while Akamaru barks.

"Do you think…?" Sakura tried to said something when Kakashi send her a slight nod "Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled in surprise and happiness since everyone was now here back to the real world, not having a stupid dream…that sooner or later will turned them into white Zetsus…ohh how surprise they were when they heard Black Zetsu saying that too both Naruto and Sasuke before they went into portal.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere Unknown: Uchiha Sasuke (Minutes Ago)<strong>

Sasuke growled as he tried to move, but unable to since he got a sprained ankle on the left while a broken leg on the right, "Naruto…I need to find Naruto!" he shouted inside his mind, he didn't know where that idiot was but he hope he was fine. Sasuke looked at his right hand and saw that the black crescent moon was still there, "Kaguya is still alive, damn it!" he growled as he fell once more to the ground.

Sasuke didn't know what was happening when the rinnegan in one of his eyes twitched and start causing pain as blood start oozing out of it. He started to pant heavily since he could feel the drained of chakra because of his eye, which he might have guessed that it was releasing the Infinite Tsukiyomi and hoping that it was true. The Uchiha used his right hand to help him standing up and start leaning on a tree that is when he saw a woman with long pink hair at the distance, and she seemed to see him and was walking towards him at a civilian pace. Sasuke growled, damn it! Who the hell is that woman?! The Uchiha fell once more and used his hands to help him walk or crawls on the ground as he crawls back every step the woman took.

Sasuke eventually stop crawling away from her when he stumbled into a tree, a big fucking tree! The Uchiha growled in frustration. He cannot die here! Whoever this woman is…he needed to get away as far as possible, but it seems the tree stood on his way! Sasuke started to sweat when the woman was now right in front of him with a calm expression…t-that's not right…at least not for a civilian.

"Don't worry…I'm trying to help you here" the woman angelic voiced entering his brain system as it try to comprehend her words and minutes later Sasuke lowered his guard but when her soft skin touched him on the shoulder Sasuke right eyes morphing into six pointed star with a triangle on the middle of it as his left eye started to bleed and black flames was now enveloping the woman body.

Sasuke sigh in relieve as he used both hand to cover his ears when he heard her painful scream…he didn't know why but that woman imitate a dangerous aura and he was lucky that he was an Uchiha and if he not…ohh man he will certainly lose to Naruto from the beginning when they're childhood and probably getting him-self killed by this woman, but that's unlikely going to happen. Sasuke once more used his hands to move around and when he leaned to the tree on his back someone suddenly covered his eyes "hey who the hell turned the light off?" he mumbled as he heard a woman laughter from his back, it was the same voice as that woman he killed!

"Now that wasn't nice" she said rather truthfully making Sasuke to gulped and shivers when he felt something sharp and cold rested on his neck "Now you don't want this sword of yours to ended up severing your head, right?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke gulped once more as sweats dripping down his face, he remembers this kind of thing has happened to him in the pass, especially that one time when he overdid his training and his mom scolding him for the rest of the day…he was so embarrass at that moment but the same time he knew something; woman can be so sweet whenever they feel like it, but the true meaning behind their…sweetness are what you can call sadistic feature of them. Sasuke sigh, "I'm sorry…I thought you are an enemy" he said truthfully causing the pink hair woman to rose her eyebrow and taking off the silk (or something) that was covering his eyes.

"And why did you think that I was an enemy?" she asked innocently but somewhere in the inside she was very curious since a moment ago she sense three powerful being entering this world; which could bring an end to this world.

Sasuke sigh and told her the story where he fought Kaguya alongside Naruto, he mentioned that he fell into deep unconscious when Kaguya thrown him inside the weird looking portal things and also mentioned that when he was awaked he saw a blue dome of wind shredding someone which he might have guessed was Kaguya before falling unconscious once more missing the look the worry looked Naruto was giving him.

"That was very interesting story" she chuckled putting her finger on her chin as she gaze at the blue clear sky, she could just believe him and could not, but she believe him since a couple of minutes ago black flames suddenly appeared out of thin air and destroying the clone of her, "but I was wondering how strong this woman are" she said in curiosity.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, she was a very plain looking woman…uhh not too mentioned that this woman was pretty but that's not the point here! He was surprise that a civilian were interested in his story and that could either be a good sign or a bad sign "Strong enough to destroy this world in a matter of second" he mumbled hoping that the nice pink hair lady didn't heard him.

The woman certainly heard him as she stopped gazing at the sky and stare at the confused and cautious Uchiha Sasuke, the woman move closer to his face causing him to blush and try his best not too faint (like one certain Hyuga). He didn't know what's happening around him and this pretty woman but certainly she stopped looking at his feature, "I'm Akasha Bloodriver" she introduced with her hand extending for the boy to take it.

Sasuke nods and took the woman soft hand "Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

It was dark; he couldn't see anything or any source of light, but that thanks to the power of Kurama's eyes he could see where he was. The room it-self wasn't that big, but from the enchanted eyes of Kurama he could see that he was treated here, not kidnapped or anything that involved with him being a criminal. The shinobi tried to move and hissed in pain when he felt his broken arm twitched and start cursing him-self remembering what he had done to Kaguya. But he was very worry since he still doesn't know whether she was dead or alive, but eventually he was hoping that she was dead.

"You're awake?" the unknown figure asked, Naruto didn't say anything; since his black slitted Kurama's eyes were staring at the white ceiling. The blond tilted his head to look at the unknown man who saw his black slitted pupils, "You're awaked boy" the unknown figure said.

The unknown figure was a bit surprise when he saw the blond eyes; it wasn't supposed to be like this, right? Moments ago he was a human being and now…what's with his eyes imitated the eyes of Kitsune, "What are you?" he asked at the confused Naruto as he continues speaking "are you by any chance a kitsune? Did you fight someone and found your-self in this place?"

Naruto didn't say anything, he was trying to apprehend where he was currently at, and he didn't know why this guy was here…was he being interrogated by this people? Last he remembered that he saw a beautiful girl with silver hair not this weird man wearing something that he might guess from religion things.

"Where am I?" he asked; that was a simple question yet hard to answer "look I don't know where I am and I need to go back to my home…you might think that I was some kind of assassin or something, but there's someone I must check and confirmed whether she's dead or alive!"

The unknown figure raised one of his hidden eyebrows with a curious looked started to show on his feature face, "and who is this person? Is it one of my student from this school?" he asked the shinobi who closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That won't be unlikely…since we have a battle or a war that caused many death and I need to confirm whether she was alive or dead"

The unknown figure nod as the man move towards the door, Naruto didn't know what he was doing but as he heard a click the room was lightened up by torches. "You keep mentioning that this person was a woman" the man said as Naruto disable Kurama's enchanted eyes when the room was brighter as broad day light and send the man a nod "but who is this woman you keep mentioning? Is she going to be a danger if you didn't go and confirmed that she died from whatever battle you both have?"

Naruto sigh, "it's two against one actually" the blond begun as he recalled the event of Sasuke getting thrown inside the portal, he didn't know why it hurts Sasuke, but he might have guessed that Kaguya did something to his best friend, resulting him screaming in pain "this person, I don't know how strong she was compared to you people…but if she's alive and freely roaming around in this world…I might guessed that you can start packing your things or saying good bye to your beloved one"

The unknown man widened in surprise hearing his answer; even the strongest monster in this world has some weakness and if this woman wasn't like that, oh shit! "You don't mean that this person…has the power of a primordial god, do you!?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder as he remembered the fight he have against Kaguya, that woman was strong…freaky strong and he now knew why people saying hell hath no fury like a woman scorn; since a woman was probably the most terrified enemy aside from the bijuus or this people that imitated strange aura, "yes" he mumbled as his eyes travelling down to his broken and bandaged arm "Look when can I leave?"

The unknown figure smirked "In one condition"

Naruto eyes widened in surprise and mostly anger "Look here old man! Didn't you hear me saying that this woman is dangerous!? She could destroy this world any moment she wanted to! I can't just leave her alone like that o-or this world…this dimension going to be destroy!" he shouted at the religion man who started chuckling.

"Hey I'm worry about that too but don't worry, since right now from the story you told me she's probably injured and so are you, not to mention you need to find your friend in order defeating her" he said the most logical ways he could think right now "and let's not forget that you and your friend are weaker than her. While away here in this place you can gather more strength more power in order of defeating her"

Naruto sigh he was right, but he wasn't so sure about the man explanation, this is probably the one only life chance whether he can get more powerful in a matter of short time and beat Kaguya or he can go there now and search Sasuke then team up with him again and fight Kaguya one more time or if they're lucky sealed her straight away using the power of Hagoromo. That's when a familiar voice entering his mind scape.

"**You should take this man offer, Naruto**"

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them but instead of appearing inside the same room he was being treated, he seemed to stood on top of a shallow water surrounded by nine magatama while around him stood all the bijuus (**A/N: Like the Rikudo Sannin)**. "Why should I do that, son?" he asked causing another sources of voice to chuckle as it turned into a sick and creepy laughter; it's the one tail bijuu, Shukaku.

"**Hooh and here I thought you're smarter than Gaara…**" Shukaku laughs at the more annoyed Naruto **"But seriously brat! We're here…or I am here to help you to defeat that woman…remember that she's dangerous but you also need to remember that while injured you can't beat someone in her caliber**"

"**His right Naruto…you should accept his offer and train since you're injured and if you did actually find Sasuke is probably in the same state as you and when both of you found Kaguya she's pretty much injured but can still beat you both even if you have the power of us…and not to mention that Kurama…**" this was now coming from the three tail bijuu, as his tail moving around the air and slammed it-self to the ground when he used one of his finger pointing at the sleeping Kurama, "**Look at him, his sleeping like a rock**"

Naruto sweat dropped seeing a sleeping and drooling Kurama next to the eight tails, it seems he was very tired from the last fight they had. **"You should also remember this Naruto…you can't beat someone without the power to beat them…pretty much if you're in this kind of state, you're pretty much useless as that teammate of yours, Haruno Sakura**" mentioned Gyuki the eight tails bijuu.

Naruto sigh and he could feel one of his eyebrow twitched when Gyuki mentioned Sakura useless…hell that teammate of his has already safe him and healed probably more than five times or something. "I guess I should take his offer…what do you think sleeping Kurama?" he asked, smiling when he saw the fox moved his head to the other side.

The fox didn't say anything as the only think they could hear was his loud and creepy snoring, "**You should get going now, Naruto-kun, that man is waiting for you to answer his question**" that was the voice Matatabi, the two tail bijuu. The blond send all of them a nod before chuckling at a sleeping Kurama, the blond hair shinobi turned around as his body enveloped by white light and slowly but surely disappearing from his mind scape.

Naruto reopened his eyes and looked at the patient man; he used his hand to touch his stomach remembering the eight bijuu suggestion. Naruto tried to move once again but to no avail he couldn't as he was going to fall but the man hold him, Naruto thanked the man and said "I accept your offer…"

"Tenmei Mikogami"

Naruto send him a nod and smile at the man known as Mikogami…still what's he doing wearing that kind of clothing material? Oh well people have their ways whether it was weird or crazy, "**Hey you're crazy with the color of orange remember!**" laughs Shukaku, oh man he really doesn't like that bijuu, "**Yeah brat I love you too**"

"Uzu-"Naruto stopped for a moment when he recalled that this was a new world…so what's the point using his old identity? He should now try and used his father last name which was a Namikaze, "Namikaze Naruto", both man smiles as they shook each other hand, though at the end of it we could hear a painful screaming coming from the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Weeks Later<strong>

He was still not sure why he accepted that stupid old man that called him-self head master, yes he knew his real name but that man told him not to used it…at least not when there's a lot of students around him, he can start calling him Tenmei or Mikogami or old man again when they're alone, he preferred calling that guy old man though since he told him that he was at least two hundred years old or something, even though he looks very young his age doesn't…it's like him watching another Tsunade that were trying to deceive their looks.

Then again when he learned about this school pretty much almost everyone were trying to deceived the people around them because of the rule this school has made and that was; to look as human as possible. He regretted accepting that man offer when he knew that he was going to attend to a class and must going there every day (except Saturday and Sunday), which pretty much will be a boring thing for him to do…I mean c'mon guys! I'm a shinobi not some child that needed to learn something from someone else!

"**Hey you're not smart either…baka!**" the blond eyes widened in surprise when he heard Kurama voice, after so long probably it has been about four weeks since he arrived in this dimension. Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he heard him spewing out more nonsense, "Look Kurama I missed you but you can't just said something like that…at least not to me-"

He was interrupted by Kurama as he used his killer intent causing the boy to flinched not in fear but shock when he heard what Kurama said "**Naruto I don't agree with you staying here…look the old man entrusted you the power of the six sage path but you're here playing around and attending a school, right now you're healed, I can guaranteed that, so c'mon brat pack your things; we're going out of here!**"

Naruto clenched his fist, his guts trusted Kurama in this but he already accepted the head master condition; to keep an eye to Tsukune so that boy could survive in this school. He knew that he couldn't be here forever or maybe for three years but at least in this first year he can just train the boy or something just to make sure the boy safety. "I can't Kurama, I know that at some point you're right but I can't since I already accepted the headmaster offer and beside this place is not that useless we can train to improve our power and when the time come we can defeat Kaguya" explained Naruto.

Kurama sigh and glare at his siblings, it was their fault that Naruto accepted that man offer, "**Fine then do whatever you want…for now you can have fun and enjoying this world and the next time you meet her again… (sigh) just don't ask me what to do when you're in a death life situation, because I already told you what to do right here in front of you in your own mindscape."**

Naruto nod he didn't know why but his guts told him to trust Kurama and go with him, but since he already accepted the headmaster condition he feel bad about not helping him since that man has treated him and heal him to this point, since the bijuu fastened the healing rate of healing his broken arm. Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them, he smile when he saw how he looks, he was wearing the boy version of Yokai academy attire, he looked good in this…well not really since it doesn't have any orange in it, especially on the school blazer.

The blond debated on him-self whether he should wear the blazer or not and at the end he decided not to go with that stupid looking blazer, "no orange no life" he mumbled sadly, he missed his old jumpsuit. Even though there's not that much orange on the jumpsuit at least there's still orange; it's better to have a bit the color of orange and not having nothing. "Oh wait!" he shouted remembering about something and walk towards the bed, the blond move the pillow and underneath was an orange tie.

The shinobi smirk and tied the tie on his neck, he did the notch at the end smile, it looks good in him "I love you orange!" he thought as the bijuus roll their eyes, some of them even mumbling stupid blond idiot. Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitched when he heard their comments but didn't say anything, he walk towards the door and close it before locking it and leave the dorm; he was going straight towards Yokai Academy with a bright smile on his face; what? Can't I smile?

"**Idiot, if you forgot we're here not to have fun but gathering our strength back; that case is for Kurama. While you Naruto need to perfect all your technique and maybe even learning some new jutsu, you haven't forgotten that we can teach you too right?**" explained Gyuki as Naruto pouted but nod, his once cheerful feature change into a serious one.

"So when can we begin the training?"

"**Right now if you wanted to**"

"Hey I have school today! Maybe after school we can train since this school seems different from the normal school…I mean they're all monsters right? Maybe instead of learning something all they did was fighting and stuff!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran straight towards Yokai Academy ignoring the laughter coming from Shukaku.

"**Idiot!**" they all thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Homeroom: Nekonome-sensei Teaching<strong>

Naruto doesn't know where he was but from the look of it he might guess this is the Yokai academy. He didn't see anyone entering the school though; maybe he was right in time? The blond frowned as his eyes travelling down to the watch the headmaster has given him, he still doesn't know how to use this thing though and he was lucky that the watch has the same feature as the normal watch except this one was a bit more…advance?

It showed him that it was now 9:35 a.m., the blond sigh in relieve it was still morning and he was pretty sure that he was not late. It was then that he remembers that the headmaster has given him a schedule for today and the rest of the week, what lesson he was going to have and other stuff. Naruto grab the paper from his pocket and look at the thing until he saw that he's supposed to go in his homeroom at 7:30 a.m. The blond twitch, he feel like he was an idiot there for a moment as he run for his life towards his homeroom which was the number of 305 (**A/N: If I remember right)**

Naruto sigh when he located the homeroom straight away, well that's not actually the case here since the headmaster ordered one of the teachers to show the blond around the school since he's going to attend the school sooner or later. Naruto take a deep breath as he was now standing right in front of the door…what should he do? Knock the door or just open it? Uhh maybe the last one was not inappropriate as the blond decided to knock the door.

Before he knocks he could hear the teacher explaining something in different language he seems to know a bit, was it English? Ohh damn it why the hell are they learning English!? Shouldn't this place learn like how to fight monster? Why English damn it! The blond sigh and finally knock the door interrupting the teacher who was still explaining about their project for the year.

"Ahh oh my I forgot we have a new student today!"

Everyone has a puzzle look in their eyes when they heard the teacher said that as everyone started talking which other when the teacher was walking towards the door with a smile on her face and slowly opened the door. Naruto didn't know what to say when he saw the teacher looks the same as human beings, in fact they're so good at it he might start doubting that they're monsters, but since he was a ninja and probably a god among others shinobi he can sense the strange aura coming from everyone.

Naruto grin sheepishly as he explained the reason he was late, he told her that he was lost for a few hours and met the bus driver somewhere in the forest where he showed him the classroom he was supposed to be in. "Umm it's okay Namikaze-san, since you're a special one" she said with a smile, Naruto nod, he didn't expect that hell everyone wasn't expecting that as they started whispering among each other.

"I'm your sensei for this grade and you call me Nekonome-sensei, next time don't get your-self late again, okay Namikaze-san?" she asked narrowing her eyes as a tail sprang out of her skirt and start moving around. Naruto nod as sweats pouring down his face, woman are scary and not to mention Kaguya…Uggh he didn't want to think about how terrified she was…if she was a normal being or a monster like them, but she wasn't.

"Sure thing Nekonome-sensei" he chuckled nervously and follows her when she walked towards the table. The cat woman sat on the chair as she look at Naruto with a waiting look and said "why don't you introduce your-self Namikaze-san…for example your name, like, dislike, hobby(s) and dream"

Naruto nod and looks at everyone who was now paying their attention to him, he spotted a silver hair girl next to the window and it seemed she wasn't paying attention at him. Naruto sigh and cough a bit as he begun the introduction, "Yo the names Namikaze Naruto, I like ramen and ramen and ramen then training, I don't like arrogance people, math, umm boring fight? Anyway my dream is…my dream…I don't even know if I have it" the blond finished with a sad smile at the end of his sentence remembering that he was far-far away from Konoha and let's not forget that Kaguya was his main target, so there's a slight chance where he couldn't return home.

"That was a cool introduction!"

Naruto face palmed, "Seriously?"

"Kyaa~ he looks adorable with those whiskers on his face!"

"I wanted to touch it"

"Please touch me Naruto-sama!"

"Hey I saw him first bitch!"

"Shut up you freakin slug!"

"Okay class shut up and sit down!" shouted Nekonome-sensei annoyed when the girls start bickering with each other and was probably planning to turned this into a brawl where the winner have Naruto. Naruto smile nervously, this is funny, not really, but he can start getting use to this kind of attention right?

The guys start laughing though when he mentioned he like ramen three times, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, but doesn't want to show anything important to them…it's not like they worth his attention. "Okay shut up!" Nekonome-sensei shouted as she flares her aura causing almost everyone to shivers in fear. Naruto shook the killer intent like nothing has happened, he was enjoying this, "See guys didn't I say that this school is different"

"**Humph…whatever you say brat!"** the eight bijuus said at the same time, Naruto sigh, why the hell can't they just agree with him and Kurama where the hell is he? He supposed to be here to help him not sulking somewhere in the corner!

"**Grrr I'm not sulking you baka!**"

"Whatever you said Kurama-chan!" he smirked and laugh underneath his breath when he heard Kurama mumbling something about 'I'm not a girl'. "Alright Namikaze-san you can seat on that vacant table next to Akashiya Ura" Nekonome-sensei said as she motioned her hand at the table next to the silver hair girl who was now staring at him in interest or something. Naruto send her a nod and walk towards the vacant table, on the way there he can hear students chattering around about him.

"Hello" he greeted the silver hair vampire, "My name is-"

Naruto was about to introduce who he was when the girl interrupted him, "I know who you're", Naruto nod and laugh sheepishly remembering that he had introduced him-self.

"Ahh I'm sorry and you're?" he chuckled nervously and start sweating when the girl was now glaring at him.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked a bit surprise and hurt since the moment he said that she could feel her heart tinged in pain.

"Umm do I know you?" he asked again, who the hell is this pretty girl again? He was pretty sure that he just met her today in this class. Did he meet her somewhere, wait she was that pretty angel he saw that has silver hair that seemed to look so familiar.

"y-you're that T-tenshi!" he shouted in surprise causing the said girl to blush but shook her head in disappointment it seems he couldn't remember who she was, maybe he didn't even remember Omote, did something happen when he was little…ohh right he was killed, so why the hell is he here! Naruto sigh luckily no one heard them, "I'm sorry…but I really don't know who you're"

Kurama smirk so this is that girl where this baka met her during childhood, she was cute when she was little but now…wow she's hot! Kurama chuckled remembering that the third hokage done something when he was injured in that _day_, it was a seal that suppressed his memory so he could forget about that _day_ where he almost got kill. The third didn't even realize that he sealed this part of him where he met the Akashiya sisters, he can do something about it since it was a weak seal, but he was too lazy to do that, he wanted to see how the blond will handle this kind of situation…serve him right for accepting the headmaster condition.

"Kurama do you know her?" speak of the devil and there he asked him that question whether he know this girl name Akashiya Ura. Kurama yawned and shook his head though Naruto couldn't see it as he was now outside not inside his own mindscape.

"**Not a clue brat!**"

"Uhh okay thanks furball"

Kurama eyebrow twitched but didn't say anything, this is going to be fun…at least for him as the other bijuus heard some creepy laughter coming from Kurama's cell, it was so creepy that they wanted to kill him…lol…maybe not.

Ura nod and didn't say anything as she looked back at the window; she was looking at the sky, she couldn't care less about what was happening around her, she's smart, she knew this already…what's the point learning it again? Ohh right, she was in school. She sent a curious glance at the blond hair shinobi as he was now listening to Nekonome-sensei words, she still couldn't believe that he forgot about her and what's with him changing his name into a Namikaze? Wasn't it supposed to be…uhh…Uza…no…Uzamaki…nope that's wrong, Uzumaki! Ahh that's his name! Wasn't his name supposed to be Uzumaki Naruto? What caused him to change his name?

"What happen to you?" she muttered underneath her breath hoping that no one could hear her, but unknown to her Omote her twin sister has certainly heard her as she was now sending Naruto a curious glance.

"That couldn't be him, right?" she thought remembering that no matter what kind of weapon you use against a human being once hit they couldn't survive from it, well they could but they needed to be treated straight away; in order for them to live. But Naruto got stabbed by multiple blades or knifes on his body, so why is he here? Why did he suddenly appear now? Shouldn't he suppose to be dead!?

"_Naruto…what are you?"_ Ura and Omote thought at the same time

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah chapter three is finished. Anyway I'm not happy with it since it seems to be misleading from where I intended to be but hopefully you guys still like it and please review! Just review about something, I don't really care but if you're a nice guy please give me a long review and some ideas so I can get rid of this alien invasion! I'm still typing chapter four for A Second Chance…yeah I know, how many time did I tell you guys that? Hopefully I can update the chapter this Sunday and I'm thinking about starting a new Naruto x Chelsea (Akame ga Kill) (this time it's going to be a single pairing). Anyway one certain mortal words coming from me…**

"**Will you kindly review?"**


	4. Chapter 4: Mermaids!

**A/N: Yo minna-san! Here I am with the fourth chapter of A Legend Among Yokais! Sorry for the late update but I was waiting for my beta reader to finish editing it knowing that he celebrated Christmas (which I did not) and because of that I couldn't post this one until he's free which he isn't, which I posted without his help. I made the chapter a bit longer than the previous as a form of forgiveness for not updating the story. Happy new year everyone! May this New Year's be better than the previous one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answering Questions:<strong>

**Spark681: **Yup knowing the third personality he will actually done that (if it actually happen) and I was thinking why not putting it like that?

**bcsclaymore: **He will get his memories soon…maybe two more chapters. Just keep reading!

**Jose19**: Yes it's a Naruto x Inner Moka pairing! Are you disappointed?

**Yellowflash98**: Uhh no way bro! I would rather pair Akasha with Naruto than Sasuke! But you have a point there and I'm clearing it out of your thought or maybe even everyone that** '**SASUKE WILL NEVER BE PAIR WITH AKASHA!'

**Kaminari Senkou:** Thank you very much! I'm now typing the first chapter of a new Naruto x Akame ga Kill. I will post it tomorrow afternoon or if not I will post it on the day after tomorrow!

**Ghost: **I'm very glad that you like this fic. Knowing that everyone favorites and follows it, I will try my best to keep this one updates!

**For Guests:** Sorry I cannot answer your questions or clearing things out for you guys. But I'm very glad that you guys like it and I suggested that you all make your own account and if you already have it please reviews using your actual account!

**I appreciate for everyone who follows and favorites A Legend among Yokais. Once again keep reading and continue the reviews! Criticism are welcome, even Flames, though I'm warning you that I will use your brightly flames of youth to cook hamburgers.**

**Note: I might change the story line a bit! (But still the same as Cannon). **

"Shinobi?" transformed Yokai/human talking.

"_Akashiya Ura, huh?" _transformed Yokai/human thinking.

"**Rasengan!"** awakened monster/monster/bijuu/technique talking

"_**We only have five minutes**_" awakened/monster/bijuu thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, what I own is (sigh) just read it on my profile!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Mermaids!<strong>

Boring, that's the only thing that could come up to his mind as he tries his best to pay attentions to the cat woman alas teacher; as she explained about the history between human and monster, the chaos they made, and the reason this school existed. Pretty much all he could come up into the shortest and easiest conclusion is that human and Yokais hated each other and Yokais usually got executed once discovered by the humans, and vice versa. Seriously, why does the world fill with so much hatred?

The blond began shuffling on his feet, waiting for Nekonome-sensei to stop talking. However, his wishes weren't meet. The blond ended up staring off into space, and start daydreaming about being outside, wanting to explore the school soon. This is his first day attending the Yokai academy as the headmaster suggested that he shouldn't attend any of the classes until he completely heal, which he is now.

Unconsciously, his fingers starts tapping on desk and was in unison with the rhythm of his feet.  
>"Ugh," Naruto inwardly breathed a sign of misery; one he had been holding in since he first sat in his seat. His eyes shifted from the ceiling to the clock. Ten minutes was all he have left. Ten minutes until he have his well deserved freedom. He really regretted not training with the tail beasts today and he swear that he can actually feel them smirking at him like he was a complete idiot, which he is.<p>

Akashiya Ura, one of the beautiful girl in the school has noticed and heard the blond growling and saw how boring his expression is. A smirk came upon her face as she silently watched the amusing blond who was now unconsciously tapping his fingers on the wooden table in unison with his rhythm of his feet, seriously why is he even here to begin with if he can't stay for a bit longer since their lesson with Nekonome-sensei will be over soon.

"Is something wrong Namikaze-san?" Nekonome-sensei asked with the most sweetness smile she could muster noticing something wronged with her new student.

Naruto froze along with his tapping fingers and foots as he heard the questioning tone of Nekonome-sensei; calling out his name and her smile? Oh man he knew that he was fucked when he saw women smiling like that! The sixteen years old shinobi doesn't know what to do and eventually found him-self receiving a glare from the teacher who was pointing out her finger at him, "Is something the matter Namikaze-san? Or is that you don't like my lecture…you know that you can always come up here and tell us more about your-self." she suggested with a smirk with everyone eyes now onto him.

Naruto gulped, there's no need for that, he doesn't even know what to tell to this umm monsters since at the moment all he wanted to do was finding Sasuke and then defeating Kaguya. "Ahh no thanks sensei" he answered with a nervous smile as Nekonome fixed her glasses and slowly narrowing her eyes showing that she got her eyes on him.

"Ahh, if that's so then just stop the tapping the table and pay attention!"

"I am" he muttered under his breath; he was paying attention to her lecturing, but it was too damn boring! What does the point know about their history? It's not like he was going to have any parts fighting these monsters in case they attack someone, unless they attack Tsukune, ugh why the hell that boy even here in the beginning?

Unknown to the blond, everyone starts wondering about his true form when the blond refused to tell them more about him-self. Their guesses are either his true form is a kitsune or a neko because of the birthmark like whiskers on his face, it's probably the later seeing how lazy he acted, Kitsune never done that, they are a proud race. Eventually the ten remaining minutes is over the moment everyone hears the sound of the loud bell rang across the school halls. Everyone sigh in relieves and start talking to one another knowing the lesson is over, for now at least.

"Alright everyone pays attention!" called out Nekonome-sensei with everyone stop talking and went back to their representative chairs and send her a 'what' expression on their face. They could hear her humming in happiness and excitement before she shouted the three simple words that surprise most of them; including Naruto.

"Let's join a club!"

"Let's join club?" muttered Tsukune as an image of him scoring a goal in a soccer match appeared inside his mind and on the far side line of his imagination was a team of cheerleaders with Omote taking the lead calling out his name and praising him to build the confidence in him, by her side was Kurumu and next to her was Yukari? Later on the scenery changed as he saw him-self got a reward kiss coming from Omote and Ura…huh Ura? What's she doing inside his mind? Unconsciously his face was now on the desk with a perverted grin plastered on his face that makes Omote and Kurumu to give him a question look.

Naruto groaned a club? Are you serious? That idiot of a headmaster wanted them to join a club? What's the purpose in this…especially if the school were full of Yokais! Maybe he spoke to soon when Nekonome-sensei continued, "Well the purpose of this school is to let monsters adapt to human society. We must be the same as human. Let us gain a deeper understanding of humans by working in their society and coming in contact with their art. To perfectly transform into a human, you must first have a clear understanding of them. You guys must constantly be vigilant and not let others know your true form!" she explained with a rather cheerful expression and a smile at the end of the long explanation while her hand gesturing around the black board using a matching stick showing them a picture of her-self in her true form and on the right side next to the pointed arrow has her other picture in a human form.

"About that, sensei!" a random student lifting up his hand making everyone to look at him wondering what he was going to ask or say.

"Yes?" she asked in a boring expression as the student pointing his finger at her towards the tail that was swaying back and forth and what he gets was a pretty red scratches all over his face. Naruto actually tried not to laugh as his face was now on the table while covering his mouth trying not to laugh so hard, the way she scratched that guy actually reminded him of his first mission with team 7. Catch the evil cat, Torra the runner!

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Minutes Later<strong>

After class ended he was surprise when he watches everyone walking out of the classroom and was talking about how excited they were about joining the clubs. _"Are you serious? I thought they hate humans…"_ he thought in surprise; It was a rather interesting to discovery to know that while monster dissipates human they actually quite eager about joining the human society and wanting to know more about them, at least that's what he thought.

Standing up from his chair (after pushing it of course) the blond looked on the side of the desk where there was a hanger with his school bag hanging on it, should he bring the bag with him? Hmm certainly not since there's nothing important in it except the homework he recently got from Nekonome-sensei and beside he did not see anyone taking out their bags just to check these clubs, so if he bring it he will look like some kind of freaks or nerd…probably the first one knowing that they are already thinking about him being a stupid child or probably a dead last. His lips getting wider and wider as it formed a smirk; he was far stronger than any of them here and maybe even smarter…well aside from math that is.

"**You sounded arrogant there!" **Kurama warned with the blond rolling his eyes.

"Whatever furball" he smirked when he heard Kurama rambling about him being a stupid gaki or whatever it was, he couldn't careless, Kurama is fun to tease and vice versa. He walks out of the classroom going towards the school field to check on the clubs that one of them might interest him.

It took him a couple minutes to arrive outside the building as his eyes looked around the stand that has many interesting name on it. He saw a couple meters ahead of him were Ura, the girl that sat next to him. While he admitted that she looks pretty the way she acted actually reminded him of one Uchiha Sasuke, "No offense Sasuke but you're an emo duck!" he mumbled with a stupid grin plastered on his face…ahh man he really missed the old days, if war didn't exist in the first place there will be no pain and if pain didn't exist there will be no hatred and if hatred didn't exist there will be no war…it's pretty much a simple quote but hard for people to do.

Sighing in disappointment the blond unconsciously went passed the silver hair vampire and the group she was with. He could feel the stare coming from them making him stop and turn around, "Yo!" he greeted with the warmest smile he could master.

"Ohh, hey there Namikaze-san!" the brunette boy greeted back who was now standing on the middle of each of them with a smile bringing upon his face and an extended hand which Naruto accepted without any hesitation.

"Umm…you're Tsukune right? It's nice to meet you and just call me Naruto by the way…it sounded like I'm an old man when you called me by my family name!" he waved his hand dismissively with Tsukune nodding in an understanding since Naruto called him by his last name not his first name, so yeah it doesn't really matter.

Tsukune though realized that he actually remember his name; he did actually pay attention in class seeing that Naruto looked like he was falling asleep when the class introduces each other to him! "So can I know why you're actually this late attending the school Naruto-san; since we're going to have exams soon" Tsukune asked with a bit concern in his eyes as he watches the blond carefully, let's just hope he was not an enemy.

Ura's face lit up in curiosity from hearing the question coming from Omote's friend, "Yes that's what I like to know too" she said in a low tone but they can still hear it.

"Hmm good question!" he smile and forced to dropped it when an image of Kaguya and Black Zetsu appeared, no, there's no way he was going to tell them the true reason he was here…not this early…wait? Why the hell did he actually think that he was going to be with their sides and tell them his true reason attending in this school? Or why he actually ended up in their dimension? Inwardly he sigh and moved his hand into his pocket, "I am quite aware that the school will have an exam soon" he began in a very serious tone with the bijuus rolling their eyes, it's really weird to see him so serious.

While Tsukune and his friends leaned their selves closer to the blond eagers to hear this, well except one person as she notice the frown upon his face and the deceiving eyes he was giving them, though no one notice that Naruto were giving them a prevaricate except her; Naruto was lying! "I'm here because the headmaster invited me and my parents being a monster they were accepted the offer and labushka, I'm here!" Naruto finished with a grin making them all sweat drops and a surprised Omote when she heard the words parents, Naruto was lying to them? What gives!

Though one certain word he said making them wonder, _"What the hell is 'labushka?'"_ They all thought with a frown and confuse expression on their face and at the same time a trail of sweats dripping down their face. But no one bothers to ask anything about it. Naruto grinned that was a stupid reason, well maybe, um no, yes; it's actually a stupid reason and he couldn't believe that they believes him! But that's great they believe him since now he will not have any problem to tell them anything regarding what really happened to him, worst case scenario Kaguya is out there doing whatever she wanted to do.

But enough of her, for now at least as his thought when back to them. He was grinning like a mad man as he hope that they believe in him, but in reality he wasn't aware that Ura and Omote knew the blond was hiding something, but despite all that they didn't bother to ask him anything knowing it's personal.

It stayed awkwardly silence for a while as neither of them saying anything after hearing his explanation, though Kurumu finally has enough of the silence and decided to introduce her-self as she stepped forward with her hand extending and a smile crept on her face, "Hey there Naruto-san! I'm Kurono Kurumu, I sat on the table next to Omote-san and pretty much not too far away from you, and it's nice to meet ya!" the blue hair busty girl in with Naruto nodding remembering where she sat.

"It's nice to meet you too Kurumu!" he smile as he accepted her hand.

"H-Hey it's my turn!" shouted a furious thirteen years old girl with Naruto brows rising in surprise and confusion finding out how short she was; which was the shortest among the group. "H-hello there N-Naruto-san, my name's Sendou Yukari!" she introduced rather slyly she never introduce her-self in a situation like this knowing that she was always alone until she met Tsukune and the twin vampires while on the back ground Kurumu giggling perversely and leaned her head to Yukari's ear whispering something that only both of them could hear, though they were very aware that it seems Yukari was flustered maybe from embarrass when they saw how red her face was.

"(Cough) I'm Akashiya Omote, Ura-chan twins!" introduced the last girl among the group with a large smile on her face, she was really beautiful, and he can actually see the resemblance between her and Ura, yup, she was a nice and innocent girl while Ura was pretty much emotionless, like one Uchiha Sasuke or was it Uchiha Itachi? Nevertheless Ura would always act like that even now. The blond eyes roll to look at the smiling brunette who was enjoying his current moment with Omote. He was the only male in the group that was filled with beautiful girls, really Tsukune? Ohh what a lucky bastard he is!

"**Is that a tinge of jealousy I feel in you boy! Hahahaha, well-well at least we know that you're a man…now show him who the alpha is!**" laughs out loud the one tailed raccoon with Naruto rolling his eyes, seriously, why the hell is he so damn loud!?

"**Because unlike you brat; I like playing games!**"

"Hey I like playing games too!" retorted the blond giving him a deadpanned look making Shukaku laughs his ass off, the brat was sooo~ funny!

"**I'm talking about eating you apes!**" Shukaku replied nonchalantly earning chuckles from everyone and sweat bullets Naruto.

Naruto paled when he heard that, seriously the Shukaku like to play that kind of games? Hmm what was it called again? Totaring? No that's not right, torurang? Fuck that was wrong too! Ahh yup torturing! He didn't know that Shukaku was such a sadistic person…uhh bijuu, yes bijuu! The other tail beast snickered hearing Shukaku spewing out nonsense, but Naruto didn't know that; he didn't need too, until Kurama spoke.

"**Kheh don't believe that stupid raccoon, idiot! Pretty much all he did in his daily day is sleeping and eating and no it wasn't humans…that's why he was the fattest among us!**" Kurama growls at the end with a vicious smirk on his face while glaring at the one tailed bijuu who was now glaring back at him, seriously…are they going to fight now? When he was attending school? And when he was now talking to someone? Students no less! Oh man he's going to have a headache soon.

"**Enough you full grown up man!**" shouted a loud boom voice of an annoyed Matatabi making them both shuddered and send her a slight nod before cowering away, "**Seriously what's wrong with them?**" she mumbled, she really hated them fighting because every time they fought with each other either from bickering or an actual fight she would always end up in her beauty sleep and it annoyed her to no end when she couldn't enjoy her sleep that much. Needless to say this is what happened when you put Shukaku and Kurama inside one strong seal, turning her back from them the two tails cat look at the amused Naruto who was probably enjoying the scene, **"Alright Naruto-kun go back and have fun!**"

"Thank you Matatabi!" smile a grateful Naruto as he returned back to the real world and was looking straight at a frowning Ura, is something wrong with her? Or is it that she doesn't like him staying alongside with them because he noticed that she was frowning the moment he arrived, "Something wrong Akashiya-san?" he asked not truly understanding her, well he never did understand woman either.

"Hmph it's nothing concerning you Namikaze" she huffed while crossing her arms with Naruto nodding as he scratch the back of his head and laughs sheepishly, she was a puzzle to him.

"Well it's nice talking to you guys…maybe I should leave now, you know since I have something else to do…hahaha" Naruto chuckled nervously while slowly taking his hand of his pocket. The nine bijuus jinchuriki turned around wanting to get away from this little group of Tsukune. By now the pinkette frowned when she saw the retreating form of one Naruto, she doesn't want him to leave. Beside she was curious about this new Naruto or was it the same old one? Needless to say he wasn't afraid of anything and by anything means that he wasn't terrified when he knew this school was for monster because of his race actually, for example look at Tsukune, the plain boy…yes she has to admit that the boy was a plain looking creature, even for a human unlike Naruto…which was unique.

On the first day of school she saw Tsukune trembling in fear while holding his head in shocking manners when he heard what Nekonome-sensei said about human kill in the spot once they stepped inside the school or even get discovered by the monsters races. But wasn't Naruto supposed to be a human like Tsukune too, right? Then why doesn't he sound so afraid when he knew that this school were meant for monsters, did their father's words about the village/dimension Naruto lives in has some crazy power that could even go in par fighting S-rank monsters in their world? Well she did remember inside a book Issa-tou-sama gave her after the tragic event of the dead Naruto.

She couldn't remember what page it was, but it mentioned about a man outclassed the S-rank system as he reached the rank of an SS-rank shinobi, he was given the moniker Yellow Flash because of his strange technique that killed hundreds or even thousands of people less than five minutes and there's also a reason she must be wary of him knowing that he was lying when they asked him why he was here especially when the school going to have an exam soon.

Despite all that she really needs the blond to stay here, and she wanted them to go back to the old days where they have fun with each other like in their first meeting. Yes, even though it was their first meeting the blond has managed to get passed the cold façade of one Akashiya Ura; even letting her sucked his blood! "Muu don't go Naruto-san!" she pouted stopping the retreating blond as he turned around and was surprise when someone ran to him, "Stay with us! C'mon let's go explore the club!" exclaimed Omote as she grabbed the blond's hand and ran ahead of them leaving a jaw dropped Tsukune and a laughing Kurumu as Naruto doesn't have a chance to say anything.

"_Damn it Omote what do you think you're doing grabbing his hand like that!"_ thought a glaring Kurumu as she ran towards them with a rather scary look on her face, that almost make Tsukune piss him-self _"isn't Tsukune enough for you!?"_

"S-scary!" Tsukune shuddered in fright when he saw how terrified Kurumu looked like. The brunette almost scream as he ran towards Naruto and Omote and were followed by a rather happy Yukari, what? They have a new friend, that's why she was happy and let's not forget that Naruto was a very handsome man, if she haven't meet Tsukune she was confident enough to say that she will have a three some with him along with Ura.

Ura was in a trance of confusion as she watches everyone leaving her one by one, once again they left her like what would always happen in the past. But despite that the silvernette was happy that Naruto is alive, she was still wondering how he survived that tragic attack though. It was terrible, the sights of him getting stabs by multiple blades and lots blood lost, there's no way that Naruto could survive that attack, not for a human that is.

But whatever reason it was, she was glad that Naruto was alive, her first friend is back and she doesn't feel so lonely anymore; she was sure that some days later the blond will eventually remember her. Shaking the thought out of her head the silver hair vampire decided to tag along with them, it's not like she really care about joining a club.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere Unknown<strong>

There are two figures standing on a cliff one of them was a woman with long silver hair while the other one was something unknown a symbiotic perhaps since it was pitch black and was taking a form of a human being (black Zetsu). Both of them were surrounded by trees with different sizes, in the clearance seems to located a large lakes as it waters travels down to the country side towards the water reservoirs , they stood there with a surprise and confused look plastered on their face, this place…where the hell are they? Last she remember was getting hit by the technique Ashura has made and so the portal she personally made was shattered into pieces and now they're here?

"Where are we?"

"**I'm not sure mother, but this place seem familiar though**"

"What do you mean by familiar?"

"**Well it's like I've been here before with that boy name Uchiha Obito. His technique can break through dimension rather easily and I must have to say this world is full of surprises"**

"Hmm is that so? Enlightened me please"

"**Very well mother…**" nod Zetsu as he sat on the ground following by Kaguya who was curious about this dimension. She has been unconscious for about four weeks as Zetsu's stated where her Zetsu treated her injuries. At first it was strange to see her receiving injuries, but then she realizes that there are nine bijuus inside Naruto. That boy was full of surprises, he was unpredictable, she couldn't beat him; not when the Uchiha was there standing beside him as he calculated each of their moves, or her moves. So when he founded a weakness in her, they will encounter it and use it to take her down; cheeky brats.

**Minutes Later: After Zetsu Long Explanation**

"**We can conclude that this world is full of monsters with different classes, same as the shinobi world. In here they hated human races, and vice versa. I've been here with Obito and it seems one of them is hiding inside a school named Yokai Academy. Even with his Sharingan we couldn't pin point the school location, thus we need more times to search the school. Or we can just cause chaos and the brats will show up. But I would rather choose the first one fighting these Yokais are troublesome, they kept coming back; they're like cockroaches**" finished Zetsu with Kaguya nodding. Now that was interesting.

"I see…let's just search to Uchiha first. I can sense him and hopefully he can lead us to this school you mentioned." Kaguya stated with her hands cupped her chin. The woman stand up from the ground following by Zetsu as her eyes gaze at the darkening clouds that starts producing thunder, _"Get ready Naruto…Sasuke, I'm going to hunt you down!"_ declared the woman in her thought.

Kaguya looked down from over the cliff towards the city that were located in the distance, she rigged an eyebrow as she looks at the tall building (skyscrapers), few vehicles that has four wheels and shaped in many ways. Then there are those flying things that was coming towards her and Zetsu, there was also four men with something that shaped rather interesting on their hands.

"**Mother it's the best if we go somewhere else" **suggested black Zetsu, no matter where they're it's not the right time to show their self to the public; especially when those choppers are going towards their direction.

Kaguya nod she know that, she was just too astonished with the people around here, what's with that four wheel moving things? Where are the horses and what happened to the chakra and what's that big building that reached the sky? What about those flying objects? The rabbit goddess turned around, for now let's just went to hiding, she can sense those two shinobi, they're the only largest chakra sources she could sense, yes, those two will surely pay; especially Ashura (Naruto).

"C'mon we're going to…explore this place!" she stated with a bit excitement filled her voiced; this world, it was interesting. Let's just make a use of her freedom for a while, let's enjoy and have fun in this world. It's not like those brats going to get any stronger…yes, she is the strongest and chakra is only for her, damn thief stealing her chakra!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Naruto<strong>

Naruto sat down on the ground near the fences as he watches Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari having fun in the pool. Next to him was two frowning Omote and Ura, "you don't need to stay here with us, you know that?" said Ura with Naruto shaking his head.

"No way! I can't have fun when you're not joining in" he stated with her sighing.

"But-"

"Thank you Naruto~!" squealed an happy Omote as she hugged the boy causing him to stumbled from his position and both of them fell in an awkward position, "sorry!" she blushed as her eyes stare into those beautiful pair of blue eyes. Ura send Omote a glare but didn't say anything as her eyes locked with the blond; even if he couldn't remember who they are, he was still the same old caring Naruto.

"Say Ura…I've been wondering." Naruto begun as he look at the pool and Omote, who was for some strange reason still over his body, "Why can't the both of you joining them?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head to look at the standing Ura who was now looking over the sky.

"It's because…we're weak again water" she answered, there's nothing to hide from the blond.

"You serious?" he asked in surprise and curiosity wondering why the hell a vampire; the strongest race on Earth has such a stupid weakness, "it sounded stupid to me" he murmured receiving a glare from Ura.

"I know it sounded stupid. But the priestess in this world has cast something over the water, so we couldn't use those water as it can causes us danger maybe even death" she mumbles, but it was still loud enough for Naruto to heard, "We tend to use some herbs in order for us, vampire races to use these holy water" she stated showing him a herb that strangely hidden in her pocket.

"Oh okay then" Naruto said with a frown plastered on his face. His blue eyes traveled to Tsukune and back to Ura before locked with Omote, "Omote can you please get up?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Okay~!" nods a blushing Omote, she was too comfortable resting on his chest. It was so…umm hard? Was that even the best way to describe it? The pinkette shook her head as she slowly stand from the blond body and back sitting down next to Ura.

"Hey Naruto!" called out Tsukune as the blond walk towards the boy who was now leaning him-self tot the sideline, "are you sure you guys not going to join with us? its fun you know" he smile with Naruto shaking his head.

"Nope Tsukune…we're going to find something else…something that make everyone satisfied with. It's not fun that we choose different clubs you know? So I made up my mind that Omote and Ura will join the same club as I do!" he declared thinking about ramen club, if it ever exist that is. Tsukune frowned as his eyes locked to the sullen Omote.

"Wait I'm joining you guys too!"

"Oh okay. Make sure you finish your things…you can't keep beautiful woman waiting y'know!" said the blond as he walk back towards Ura and Omote. Tsukune swam towards the sideline and as he was about to get out of the pool two pair of arms wrapped around him pulling him back in.

"Where are you going Tsukune?" a female voiced asked with Tsukune gulped as his eyes locked with Tamao-senpai.

"Tamao-senpai." Tsukune startled as the blue hair girl pouted that caused his face to heat up much to Omote annoyance.

"Are you going to leave? Why?" she asked as her eyes travels to Omote and Ura then stuck with Naruto; that boy was handsome and gave these strange aura that makes her felts aroused…if she can at least get him inside the pool…ohh the possibility if she could actually mate with him.

"I-I…umm senpai we made a promise that we will to join the same club. So it's not right for me to join this club knowing that my friend would not like to join it." He answered feeling butterflies in his stomach causing the bluenette to frown as her eyes travels to Omote.

"Is it because of them?" she asked not believing his excuse at all as her eyes locked with both Omote and Ura causing the brunette to look over his friends as bead of sweats rolling down his face. On the sideline Naruto watches those two having a conversation with each other and it seems that Tsukune having a hard time just to get out of the pool, "is something wrong Tamao-senpai?" he asked causing the bluenette to blush as her eyes locked with the blond's.

"Yes something is wrong" she answered as she snapped her fingers and out of nowhere two members appeared and grabbed Naruto by his arms.

A smirk crept on her face as she ordered the girls to change his school uniform into a swimming suit. Naruto tried to struggle from their grasp but failed as clouds of smokes surrounded him. The group watched piled of clothes flew out of the smokes followed by high pitched screaming.

"What are you doing…stop that! Noo~ don't take that one! Put it back…put it back…no damn it…ugh, don't touch me there!" they heard him shouts in a panicked tone causing the girls to sweat dropped and a face palmed Ura. Once the smokes cleared the girls blushed furiously.

There stood Naruto wearing nothing aside from a black of pair swimming trunks. He was very physically fit for someone his age and while he wasn't overly bulky you definitely see the muscles on his body. However what really caught their attention, especially Ura's, was the bandages that was enveloped on his right arm.

"What's with that bandages? Did something happen to him?" Ura wonders in curiosity.

Naruto did not notice the attention he was drawing to him-self from the female students as he clutched his arms and was visibly shivering, "I don't think I have ever felt so violated before" he said causing them to sweat dropped again.

The blue hair second year student managed to hide her blush as she ordered her minions to help Naruto swimming inside the pool as the unsuspecting blond pushed towards the water. With a splash we can see a swimming Naruto as he glare at those two girl, "what the hell was that for!?"

"What? We just wanted to see you swimming" Tamao replied innocently.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to strip me and throw me off the hook like that!" he shot back causing the girls to rolls their eyes; Naruto was funny.

"You're stressed. Relax for a little while" she smiles as she ordered both girls to monitored Tsukune while her-self swam towards the blond. Arms wrapped around his chest as Tamao instructed the blond what to do.

Tsukune gulped as he was being surrounded so does Naruto as he saw the blond enveloped by smokes and saw a shocking Tamao who was dumbfounded when she saw her-self hugging the water, "_What the?"_ she thought in surprise followed by everyone else.

"Now that wasn't nice…wasn't it?" asked Naruto towards the brunette who nodded dumbly as they saw the blond beside the surprise vampires with his hand is resting over Ura's shoulder. The girl though twitched as she move the blond hand, "Don't touch me" she muttered with Naruto nodding and send her an apologetic expression which the girl accepted.

"_Thank god that was my clone down there…but damn those swimming trunks look bad on me…why black damn it!"_ he thought as his eyes narrowed at Tamao.

"H-how did you do that?" asked a curiosity Tamao with her eyes narrowing, there's no way someone could actually disappeared like that.

"Do what?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Anyways Tamao-senpai I'm sorry but I can't join the swimming club. Like I said before we made a promise that we will join the same club!" reasoned Tsukune again with Tamao eyes glaring dagger to the back of his head as she ordered the girls to hold Tsukune.

"I don't understand…earlier you wanted to join us." She mumbles and send a glare at both Omote and Ura, "Why change your mind is it because of them?" she asked those question again as her eyes once more stuck between both Omote and Ura.

"It's because I wanted to join my friend! It's no one fault that they don't like swimming!" he answered as the bluenette swam towards the sideline.

"I don't understand. If you want to swim then swim but if you don't you have no reason to be here!" she said as her hands went towards the water and splashes both vampires. Not expecting the sudden action the girls was too late to avoid the water. Once it made contact they screamed in pain as sparks surrounded their body.

"Ura!" alarmed the blond as he held the fallen Ura, while his clone grabbed Omote, "Sorry…I know no touching you, but I needed to get you guys out of here" he said ignoring the glare he received from Ura as he helped her standing from the ground and far away from the water, that goes for Omote as well.

"What happened?" thought a worried Tsukune when he heard the screams coming from both vampires. He was about to check on the girls when the swimming club members held him. His eyes widened in utter surprise when he heard another scream, this time it came from the pool as he saw two swim members bit one of the males. Right before his eyes Tsukune watched as the boy began to age at a rapid until he resembled an old man.

"What the hell just happened!?" thought a surprise Naruto as he saw the male aged, it's like those girl are sucking their life force…that's it!

"I hope you don't think so badly of us" said Tamao whose eyes were onto the blond as the blond's widened in surprise when he saw a fish tail where her legs should be.

"Luring men into water and sucking their life force is just the way we mermaids live." She stated.

"Mermaids? Oh no they have trapped us in the pool!" Tsukune thought worriedly as he wanted to swim back towards the ladder just to get out of the pool. But to no avail both girls were still holding onto him as he saw Tamao swam towards him with a sickly grin.

"Where are you going Tsukune?" Tamao asked as the girl starts circling him followed by the others making the brunette gulped, "I have my eyes on you for a while and that new freshman I recently saw this morning…you two have the most delicious smell. If I had to guess, I'd say it was that of a human" she said as she got closer to Tsukune who was looking very nervous.

"Let go of him!" shouted Omote as she told the clone to put her down which he did. The pinkette glare at Tamao as she pointed her hand at Tsukune.

"Such a nuisance" she mumbles with a smirk crept to her face, "What are you going to do? Fight me? You can't even reach the water, so fighting me is futile. If you think you could save him… Then come…seek me" she taunted with a smirk.

"Omote can't touch the water? Is that why she couldn't join me?" Tsukune thought in surprise as he send her a downcast look, he didn't know that. If he does, he will take her somewhere else.

"That's a big talk coming from a lousy fish!" Ura shot back as she told the blond to put her down, which he hesitated. "Naruto, it's alright" she reassured with Naruto nodding and carefully put her down. Ura shakily walk towards Omote with her hand rested on her shoulder; so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You two starting to get on my nerves" said an annoyed Tamao with a frowned on her face before she swung her tail towards the water creating a large wave causing those inside to violently move around.

Kurumu who watches from the side widened seeing the situation Tsukune's in as she wanted to help but Yukari held her in her place while shaking her head telling her that this wasn't the best time to save Tsukune. Acting on instinct Ura pushed Omote out of the way, but unable to safe her-self as she saw the water went towards her.

Time seems to stop as the water slowly going towards her, Naruto who was standing a couple meters away from them reacted in instinct as he grabbed a rusty tri-pronged kunai that he used in a battle against Kaguya and threw it as hard as possible thus making it travelling faster. As the kunai flew pass Ura Naruto appeared in flash as his hand wrapped over her shoulder flashing away towards the kunai who was now imbedded on the ground surprising everyone.

_"W-w-what was that!?"_ thought Tamao as her eyes narrowed at the blond then to the kunai that has some strange symbol on it, _"was that a teleportation technique?"_ she thought alarmed, _"tch be that way…we're fine as long as we stay in the water."_

"You okay Ura?" asked the blond not expecting any answer from her, the blond grabbed the kunai and place her body on the ground. Naruto turned around as his eyes glare at Tamao, "You…I cannot forgive you" he begun as he slowly walk towards the pool causing the air around them to drop as they saw the blond eyes shadowed by his bangs, "you just hurt my friend, my ally…in that case, prepare your-self!" he said as he ran towards the pool surprising everyone when they saw him standing on the water.

"Tch talk all you want. We still have the advantage!" shouted Tamao as everyone along with her surrounded the blond.

"You think so?" he said with a smirk when he saw one of the girls flew towards the blond wanting to suck his life force. Before she could even bit him the blond use his hand to simply punch her sending her flying to the fence; with a thud she lost conscious.

Tamao was speechless when she saw one of her minions was down just with a single punch, though she has to wondered about the steam that was surrounded the blond fist, "Girls, get him!" ordered Tamao pointing her finger at the blond who was standing on top of the water with a fighting stance. Naruto grins when he saw them flying like some kind of birds as he kicked and punched each of them without any trouble as steams leaving each of his punched and kicked.

"_Thanks Kokuo"_ he smiles in his thought as he looked towards the sideline and saw Kurumu being held by Yukari.

"Kurumu it's now your chance! Take Tsukune out of here!" Naruto shouted warning the flying succubus who nodded and flew towards Tsukune who wasn't able to move because of those mermaids holding him. But luckily Kurumu is there as she did a surprise attack, kicking one of them with her hand while the other one with her feet as she told Tsukune to dodge, which he dodged and boy was he surprise when he saw both of them fell unconscious on the water.

"Thanks!" he shouted in gratitude at the blond who just nodded. Tsukune were lifted off the water as Kurumu carried the brunette next to Omote and Ura. Unknown to Naruto, Tamao went under water and grab his foot causing him to lose balance and fell inside the water.

"Naruto!" an anxious Ura screamed; she wanted to jump to the pool and help him but Omote held her in place, "damn it Omote let go!" she growled and it seems like time was messing around with them. "Please!" she pleaded but Omote didn't listen as she told her to stay down.

"_No…no…damn it!"_ thought the silver head as she struggle to let go from her sister grasped.

"I-it's okay Ura-chan, Naruto is going to be fine" she said with a smile that made her heart tear when she saw that Omote was crying.

"_I'm going to lose him again, huh?"_ she thought sadly as a smiling Naruto appeared, "_no! I must have some faith in him, believe…he could take care of them!"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto was having a hard time under the water because one he couldn't breathe, two it was too dark so he needed to use Kurama's enchanted eyes and three…ahh fuck it, "hey Isobu help me with this!" he said to the third tail who just nodded and gave Naruto an ability to breathe under water, "thanks!"

"**No problem Naruto…now finish them Naruto. Show them that turtle is better than fish!"**

"Of course!" he nods and a smirk crept on his face when he saw Tamao swam towards him with an opened mouth ready to consumed his life force; which he just said 'creepy'. Tamao didn't expect to see the blond move neither seeing him breathing under water as Naruto did a round house kick sending her flying out of the pool.

Naruto grinned as his left hand held his right with an opened palm and a rasengan. Turning his palm towards the pressure of the water caused by the mermaids, Naruto controls his chakra as he made the rasengan move in a clock wise causing the water to move violently and slowly it created a whirlpool.

"W-what, what is happening!?" thought everyone outside the moment they saw Tamao went out of the pool and hit the ground in an unconscious form. Then second later the water on the pool start moving violently before it caused a large whirlpool and all the mermaids are out of the pool as a single man standing on top of the water with a large grinned on his face.

"Never messed with my friend!" he shouted as Ura smile happy that he was perfectly fine, but she have to wonder about the whirlpool the blond just created. "You okay Ura?" he asked walking towards the silver head who just nodded and looking away, she didn't want the blond to see her crying, "hey your eyes is red…umm not that it's red already…I mean, ugh I sound stupid I said that. I mean it's like you are crying. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm just worried that I thought…I've lost you" she answered as she could feel her face heating up as her heart start pounding every second she gaze into his eyes. Naruto smile as he helped her while Tsukune helped Omote who was about to lose her conscious.

"I'm not going to die Ura…I promise, not when…never mind, c'mon let's go to the infirmary room" suggested the blond, "_That was close…you better be careful with your own words Naruto_" thought the blond. Unknown to Naruto Ura starts to wonder about the never finished sentence but shrugged it off, she didn't have the time thinking about that, not when she was this tired.

"Thanks…" she smile as Naruto carried her in bridal style, "W-what are you doing?! Don't carry me like that! She shouted in surprise earning with Naruto laughing.

"It's the faster way" he smiles as he jumped over the fence with Ura screaming for her life as the blond carried her towards infirmary room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the fourth chapter of A Legend Among Yokais which I hope everyone will like it. Anyway I really need a beta-reader and if anyone interest with this story like did I will actually accept you knowing that he's now very busy and it's not wrong for authors to have multiple beta-reader, in case one of them is busy. Now someone send me a private message where he said that I should add Omote into the pairing next to Ura. So I decided to make a poll whether Omote should pair up with Naruto or not. Tsukune can be paired with Kurumu and let's not forget that we still have Mizore; She will appeared later. One certain mortal words coming from me…**

"**Would you kindly review?"**


	5. Chapter 5: Yokai Academy, huh

**A/N: Yo minna-san how is everyone today? This is the fifth chapter of **_**A Legend among Yokais. **_**I did said that I'm updating _A Second Chance_. But something happen so I decided to update this one first. Just another reminded I am writing a new story it's titled is _Kitsune and Vampire_. It was made because I decided not to make this story into Naruto x Ura x Omote pairing. Please check it out and read along with reviews. Now here I**** am with a new chapter and I hope it will satisfies everyone…Hmm oh yeah before we get on with the story we have some questions to answer today…**

* * *

><p><strong>GirlGotSwag: <strong>Well I did say that Naruto going to received his sealed memory in the next chapter (not this chapter). *Mentioned this in the last chapter*

**Shinigami49:**You don't say...I did said in the last few chapters I needed a beta-reader.

**Merry1995**: You are right there...oh well the poll will be close now. Please check my new story.

**Kaminari Senkou**: No, I didn't forget about him.

**YellowFlash98: **Who am I going to pair Sasuke with? Well you guys decide that...I'm just going to make a poll and see what everyone chooses.

**DARTH SAI: **Hmm you've got a point there. But seriously what do you want me to call her? I'm just using the term of Ura and Omote so that people won't get confused. For example if I use a random name (let's go with Chelsea), people will think that Chelsea was an OC but in reality she was an Inner Moka. Get it?

**DayCrayFish: **Thank you for reviewing^_^

**Final-Nightmare: **I know what you mean. Just to make things clear sometime there's a bug or glitch that won't let the readers read the story on Fanfiction. It happened to me once and I cannot download the story (in fanfiction app) and needed to open chrome/Mozilla/safari (whatever you use) in order to read the updated chapter.

**Spark681: **Once again thank you. I enjoy reading your comments and needed more of them

**Argorok:** They will, but not this soon. We cannot have the story ends to quick. Now could we?

**With any further ado, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I might change the story line a bit! (But still the same as Cannon). <strong>

"Shinobi?" transformed Yokai/human talking.

"_Akashiya Ura, huh?" _transformed Yokai/human thinking.

"**Rasengan!"** awakened monster/monster/bijuu/technique talking

"_**We only have five minutes**_" awakened/monster/bijuu thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, what I own is (sigh) just read it on my profile!**

***Interesting and good story? Become my beta-reader and help me!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Yokai Academy, huh.<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness, total darkness was filled all over his surroundings; the entire forest was a total darkness and the source of light was the moon as it lights illuminated the night. A man no older than sixteen was sitting down at the edge of a cliff with his eyes travelling down the cliff towards the river that flowed like a stream of glass, quietly and peacefully; even at night it smells so refreshing. It almost looks like a snake slithering down a pathway, a blue, calm snake.<p>

This place reminded him of the Nakana shrine river. Even though it was a painful memory to him, he has to admit that the Nakana River was the only place that he could think clearly, to erase those emotions he had for those past few years ago. Sasuke smile sadly remembering Itachi's word, he regretted killing his brother. But what has happen have happened, he remember those words Kakashi would say when he was still a Konoha genin.

_Once taken the path of revenge…there is no going back. You will not be the same as you are before…you will regret what you have done. Once you take your revenge you will become someone with no goal…you will have no future._

Sasuke sigh as the man's eyes travels to the sky looking straight at the yellow full moon that illuminated the night, as thoughts filled his mind.

When can he leave?

Is it safe for him to go out alone in this strange new world?

No…for once he needed stop thinking about him-self. He needed to think about others; he needed to understand them if he wanted to create a new world…a world where there will be no war.

A hand swept across his hair as he sigh before resting his body on the grassy field while watching the clouds as thoughts once again entering his mind.

Is everyone there safe?

Did the infinite Tsukiyomi dropped after they arrived in this world?

How is Naruto doing? Is he even alive?

What about Rikudo Sannin? Will it be okay that they couldn't seal Kaguya?

No…scratch that. Is it even okay to let Kaguya roaming around the world freely? Without anyone stopping her? Hell that is one of the reason why the rikudo sannin gave them his powers; because only they are the only one that could defeat her. There's no one else out there that can stop her, except them. But right now? They both are separated. Naruto was neither somewhere that he could reach nor sensing and he was stuck with this beautiful nice woman.

Sighing inwardly the raven hair Uchiha grabbed his katana; Sasuke slowly unsheathed his katana as he looks at his own reflection over the cold steel of his blade. "I'm more powerful than before…" he spoke under the moon light as he swung his blade before impaled it on the ground, "But…Kaguya? She was out of my league! I barely injure her…and yet Naruto? He was powerful. Damn it, once again I'm always one step behind!" he growls out in frustration thinking about the past event occurring with him and Naruto.

Recalling the event all he did was supporting the blond, he created some plans for them to use and yet Naruto was the one who managed to injure her, while him-self were struck down like he was nothing but a mere genin, which he is. Except that he has the power far more powerful than their currents Gokage (five kages).

The raven hair shinobi released a deep breath. He had not realized that he had held his breath like that, "The next time we face her…I will surely help you take her down, Naruto." He declared as he grabbed his katana and putting it back to its' sheath.

Turning around Sasuke was surprise to see that Akasha Bloodriver was standing there with a smile on her face as the moon lights illuminated her face; making her looks like an angel that has fallen from the sky.

"You've been watching, huh?" He asked earning a simple nod from the said woman before the man clenched his hand, "I guess you heard that too, huh?" he murmured not looking away from her as the woman nods with a smile on her face; for some reason she always like to smile, which sometime confuses him.

"I'm quiet interest with this friends of yours…Uzumaki Naruto was his name, ehh?" Akasha asked as the Uchiha shrugged it off like it was not a big deal. Everyone love the blond idiot, he didn't know what they see in him…hell he was the one who stole his first kiss…ugh, even though it disgust him; there's actually nothing he could see in the blond. Or maybe it was because he doesn't swing that away? Hmm he was pretty sure that Naruto doesn't swing like that, too.

"Yes that's his name." Sasuke answered simply before walking passed her. There's nothing else they needed to talk. His injury has been healed and it was time for him to search the blond idiot. Let's just hope he survive his own attack.

"Wait…" he heard the woman voice stopping him from walking as he turned around with a frown on his face as he looks at the woman who was now crossing her arms, "Maybe I can help you with this…you now I actually sense his…chakra energy?" Akasha stated with Sasuke rigging up an eyebrow hearing what she just said.

"Tell me where he is now" he demanded.

"Simple. School" Akasha chuckled seeing the Uchiha's deadpanned, "Is something funny about what I said?"

"Heh I never know of all place he picked a school…" Sasuke chuckles earning a slight confuse expression from the pink hair beauty, which he has to admit it looks cute on her, "Never mind about what I said. So~ when I can leave to get my friends from his imprisoned place?" he asked making Akasha laughs, "is something funny?"

"Hehe…you didn't know do you?"

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitching as he send a glare at the woman following by the three tomoes Sharingan that flares to life, "Hn…tell me about it, woman"

Akasha scoffed before walking passed the Uchiha, "he likes the school…in fact he was the guardian of the school…protecting a boy who accidently joined the school" Akasha stated. The pink haired woman turned around and walked passed Sasuke; "Now come…you want to fetch your friend, right?" she asked as she disappeared inside the dark forest followed by the Uchiha who just huffed after hearing such information coming from her.

Naruto is in school?

"It seems you got your-self in an interesting place, don't ya Naruto?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Time Skip: One Day Later<strong>

Namikaze Naruto was walking down on the road towards the Yokai Academy as a big smile plastered on his face. He cannot wait to see his friends and go with them searching for a club that suited everyone desire knowing yesterday events that has happened in the swimming club.

Yesterday he has brought Ura to the infirmary room and much to his surprise the girl was perfectly fine except that she was a bit tired and asked him if he could bring her back to her dorm. At first he was hesitate knowing that he was going to a girl's dorm and let's not forget that girls has formed a club of him.

But for some strange reason he couldn't, he cannot ignore her request and with a smile he carried her in bridal style once again (much to her utter shock) and brought her to her dorm. The silver head did said something at the end to him…it was more like a question though, he didn't know why but her question actually bothers him.

"_What happened to you on that day where I've met you along with my siblings?"_

While he didn't know the answer to her question it actually bothers him. He has actually met them before going to this school and for some strange reason he cannot remember them. He tried anything to make his memory return and to no avail all he got was a strong headache causing him to lose his conscious.

Naruto groan when he realizes that Kurama kept something from him and he had once tried talking to the fox yesterday but all he got was a snore. He asked the other bijuus though and much to his disappointment they didn't know anything about it. But he cannot blame them knowing that they recently arrived in his seal and they are partially here because they wanted to help him to defeat Kaguya.

Naruto sigh before he focused his thought back into the school clubs. He doesn't want to think about Kaguya now…he needed to cool him-self down and relax a bit more, the fourth great ninja war has ended by the hand of the Shinobi Alliance with many causalities but let's look on the bright side, there will be no more war, no more hatred, no more pain.

Needless to say his thought was back onto the Elemental Nation as he heard Kurama's voice boomed inside his head.

"**How can you be so sure that there will be no more war, no more hatred and no more pain Naruto? When you…your-self have not kill Kaguya yet."**

Naruto frown, "I am sure of it Kurama…everyone has realize my ideals…I'm sure of it."

"**Hahaha you amuse me kit**" Laughs the amuse Kurama when he as he rested his head on his human like paws, **"But tell me are you certain that the others villages in the Elemental Nation aside from Konoha believe in your ideals?**"

"I'm not sure…" Naruto whispered thus words realizing his mistake.

Kurama chuckles, **"Then make sure of it…you can't waste any more time in this school Naruto…remember that the old man has entrusted your power and has his fate in you that you will beat Kaguya…maybe when you realize that…I will-**"

"Naruto-kun!" The blond heard someone calling out his name interrupting his conversation with Kurama. Tilting his head to look the road ahead he saw that it was Omote who had calling out for him while next to her was Tsukune and near a tree was Ura with her arms crossed and he saw a small smile forming on her lips causing him to blush and look away; she looked really pretty when she smile.

"Yo what's up?" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"We are waiting for you…" smile Omote as her eyes looked between him Naruto, "say Naruto-kun what kind of power did you use yesterday? I thought you are…a human" the pinkette whispered at the end while Naruto crossing his arms thinking for an answer.

Though Tsukune was surprise hearing that, "Whaaa!? I thought you said that you are a monster?"

Naruto smile at the brunette, "ma-ma I am a human…a special one thought"

"What kind of human are you then, Naruto" he heard Ura's voice as the blond send her a smile before walking ahead of them.

"Human sacrifice…"

Everyone frowns, Tsukune was trembling whether from fear or was it horrified, he didn't know what to say regarding the blond status…human sacrifice? What kind of sickly words was that?

Omote and Ura though starts questioning the blond status, since the day they met him it wasn't actually the best one. But it was something worth to remember; especially the beating the blond's got…was that the consequences for being a human sacrifice? They didn't know and they wanted to know more.

Deciding to follow Naruto the two of them left a confuse trance Tsukune and once he realize that it was too quite the brunette look around and find that he was standing alone in this creepy looking forest as he could hear weird and scary sound coming from the bushes. The brunette screams as he ran towards Yokai Academy leaving Naruto, Omote and Ura to dust.

"What's wrong with him?" the three of them deadpanned when they saw Tsukune ran before stumbling on to a rock then trip and after that he crushed to a tree and blood oozing out of his body.

Omote widened in surprise when she saw Tsukune state, "Tsukune!" shouted a worry Omote as she ran towards the fallen Tsukune. The pinkette starts twiddling her finger nervously when she smell the aroma of bloods entering her nostril, the girl smile as she leaned her body on the unconscious Tsukune before saying, "Your blood…it's delicious. Kapu-chu~!"

Ura sigh as she saw Omote drank Tsukune's bloods, seriously the girl has told her that they shouldn't drink someone blood. But no Omote kept ignoring her suggestion and rule regarding the bloods section. "Ura…" she heard Naruto calling her name out as the silvernette tilted her head to the side and look at Naruto.

"Hmm?" she hummed looking at Naruto

"What do you mean by saying…what happened to me on that day?" Naruto asked his eyes was staring into her amber eyes as the blond's tone was low and can be dangerous any moment he wanted to.

"It…it doesn't matter anymore…" She smiles as her eyes went back onto Omote.

"But i wanted to know…I needed to know…it keeps bothering me y'know!" Naruto shouted he was feeling infuriated the moment Ura said that.

"It…it doesn't matter anymore…" the silver head answered once again making him frown; he doesn't like being ignored by someone. This…this thought…somehow it bothers him. What happened to him in that day? Why couldn't he remember anything regarding it? Did someone seal…that's it! Someone sealed his memory…but whom.

"Fine…whatever" Naruto shrugged off. Like she said it doesn't matter anymore he already have the answer to his question and if Ura doesn't want to tell him that…it's okay he can find a way to unlock the seal.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Few Minutes Later<strong>

"Man I'm tired" groaned Naruto as he sat down on his chair while Ura rolling her eyes.

"You've just arrived here…how can you be tired, Naruto?"

"Meh" Naruto shrugged off as he put his hands on the table while resting his head on the open palm while closing his eyes. There's still time for him to sleep before Nekonome-sensei arrive in class.

Ura sigh as she saw the blond falling asleep, it was amazing to see someone as strong as him to acted like a five years old child then again there's something she haven't know much about Naruto…especially his secret.

Ura was curious about Naruto status; he was a human…a human sacrifice to be more precise. Though what does that mean? The term of a human sacrifice…they are usually the type of people that is used as a sacrificial in some kind of ceremony. But what kind of sacrifice did the blond made?

Thoughts after thoughts entering her mind as Ura wonders as her thought led into the book her father bought her; regarding Naruto's world somewhere she put in her dorm (and forgot where it is). She surely going to check that book once again, to see what the blond's mean by term 'human sacrifice'.

Shrugging off the thought Ura's looked around the class as she saw Tsukune being ogled by Kurumu while her sister on the sideline groaning. The silver head rolls her eyes not finding that interesting as she looked outside the window…there's still time to unravel the truth behind Naruto.

"Alright everyone sits down!" they all heard the voice of Nekonome-sensei causing everyone to yelp in surprise before running to their respectively table and pay attention to everything she says…or else they are going to get detention.

"Naruto…" called out Ura as the blond groan before mumbling something about ramen and drools leaving his mouth. Ura sweat dropped and think that was a bit disgusting as she tear a piece of paper from her notebook and slowly crushing it as it turned into a paper ball **(lol what do they call that again?)**

"Naruto!" called out Ura a bit louder as she threw the paper hitting the blond straight on the back of his head.

"Oh my god ramen you are so naked!" they all heard Naruto shouted in surprise as he jumped from his head and fell to the ground making everyone face palmed while thinking about the words he just said.

"Namikaze-san!" called out Nekonome-sensei as she grabbed a chalk before throwing it at him. Naruto was in a confuse trance as the chalk hit his face sending him back to the ground once again as everyone heard him groaning in displeasure.

"H-hai sensei!" shouted Naruto as he sat back on his chair.

Ura was trying her best not to laughs and ended up giggling making Naruto smirk, "You just giggles" he whispered at her as the girl blush before looking away.

"Shut up!"

Nekonome sigh as she saw everyone talking to each other once again, she sometimes hate her student…they are like animals that couldn't be orders around. The blonde cat teacher walks to her desk certainly towards the tray before taking out a red flute. The woman hangs the flute on her neck before bringing her flute up close to her mouth and with a blow it caused everyone ears to cringe in pain as they glare at her.

"I'm sorry to do that. But that's the only method I could use…to calm everyone down" Nekonome-sensei smile as Naruto groaned in displeasure once again.

The cat woman walk towards the black board as she write something regarding the clubs, "Now as you know yesterday event caused some backlash…the mermaids are being…expelled from school for a month and the victims are back into their respective houses to gather their life forces back. While those students who haven't join a club must be off for the rest of the day…searching for your clubs." She explained making Naruto smile as Tsukune giggling like a pervert dreaming about certain.

The blonde hair teacher walks to her desk and took out a sheet paper that has been written; "Now I want Namikaze Naruto, Akashiya Ura, Akashiya Omote and Kurono Kurumu out of my class to search for the right club." She shouted as they all nodded before walking outside the class.

"Man this is the best" shouted an excited Naruto.

"Let's just hope that Tsukune didn't bring us into any more trouble" murmured Ura though everyone could hear her causing the brunette to cry comically.

"It's okay Tsukune darling your wife will take care of you…once you ended up in the hospital" said Kurumu in a sultry tones as the blue hairs succubus hug him making Omote cries as she pushed her away.

"Tsukune is mine Kurumu~!"

"No his mine you stupid vampire!"

"Shut up you slut!"

"grr…what did you say vampire!" growls Kurumu in anger as she lunged her-self at the surprise Omote before both of them fighting on the ground pulling each other hairs and clothes.

"Man this is good…" amused Naruto as he watches the whole scene between two girls fighting about a boy while popcorn bag on his hand as he ate the popcorns between laughing.

Ura deadpanned when she saw the popcorn on his hands, "How the hell are you eating a popcorn here?"

Naruto smile and wink at her as he ignore her question and extended his hands, "want some, Ura?"

"Hmph…" the silver hair vampire hummed as she accepted the blond's offer and ate the popcorn while watching her sister girls fight with Kurumu and Tsukune? Well he was in the middle of the cat fight…pretty much he was stuck between them.

The poor boy was getting a punch mark followed by a few scratches, Tsukune was crying anime tears on the ground as he tries his best to get away from this fight but to no avail he would always ended up in the same spot.

Naruto was now laughing as he saw Tsukune's state, "Don't you think you should stop this?" he heard Ura's voice as the blond shook his head.

"No…not yet Ura…we have plenty more time to spend. So yeah just leave them fighting like that. Beside we can't always be serious…we need to chill…chill out girl" he explained to her as the girl 'hmph' and watches the show in front of her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Few Minutes Later<strong>

They have been walking for hours and they ask each clubs if they could join them. The group consisting of five people was enjoying them-selves when they heard a sound of someone being slammed on the ground and there they saw Naruto beat someone.

"Get out!" They heard the voice of the club president as he sends everyone a glare.

"What?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"I said get out!" the president shouted as he could feel the throbbing mark on his getting bigger and bigger.

Naruto nods and walk out though he fail to notice that everyone else was being kicked as well, "Oh man not again." Naruto groans in dismay as he stare at everyone who for some strange was outside the club.

"Damn it Naruto what did you do this time!?" questioned Tsukune as the blond shrugged.

"I said that his fighting stance is wrong. Then I beat his…uhh minion? And after that he kicked me out" Naruto explained nonchalantly

"Dumbass he kicked everyone out!" shouted Kurumu

"Shut up succubus!" glared Ura not liking the sound of her tone making her nods and shutting up straight away, she has learned her place.

"Muu~ I am hungry" moaned Omote blushing as she looked away from everyone making them sighs, though Tsukune was a bit worry thinking that she was going to bit him but luckily she didn't as they heard Naruto announcement .

"Alrighty then! Our next destination is…school canteen!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran ahead of them making everyone groans while Omote chirped and followed the blond.

"Seriously…how the hell did he have so much stamina?" questioned Ura as she followed her sister along with Kurumu and Tsukune.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile: Uchiha Sasuke<strong>

It was dark no one could see what was inside the place as a single young man with black raven spiky raven hair at the tips of it, bangs hung above his eyes and two pair of red eyes was staring into the dark as he kept walking through this dark tunnel.

The man was wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt, he wears blue wrist warmers with shuriken armbands hidden , the Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit, black robes just hanging on his waist and black shinobi sandals.

Uchiha Sasuke smile when he saw the light further ahead of him, he was there, just a bit more he will arrived in Yokai Academy. After taking what it seems like thirty minutes of walking inside the tunnel he finally ended up at the end of it as his feet touch dirt instead of asphalt.

"So…this is Yokai Academy, huh?" he asked partially to no one observing his surrounding as his Sharingan memorized the scene.

He was finally here standing right in front of the pumpkin, he doesn't know how he ended in that tunnel but he trust it that it was Akasha doing, the woman was simply amazing and pretty. Though Akasha did told him not to tell anyone about her…especially her daughters, Akashiya Omote and Akashiya Ura.

Needless to say their name meant Outer and Inner, while he didn't care what it mean he sometime would wonder why such beautiful, nice and caring mother name her daughters like that. Then again that wasn't the first he heard someone name with a strange meaning behind it.

The raven hair Uchiha release the breath he fail to realize he has been holding for quite a while as the man walk towards the school that stood a couple meters ahead of him. If someone ask him about Yokai Academy all he can said is that it looks creepy and fit for people like Orochimaru.

Yes he still hate Orochimaru, that man was just too creepy for his liking. Why can't he just get a pervert sensei like Naruto? Oh right because he is not awesome.

The Uchiha smirk thinking about the blond, it has been far too long since he went into hiding or treating his injuries. Whatever his reason staying in this school, it doesn't matter and if he's still hiding then it is time for him to fetch his teammate.

A picture of Kaguya and Black Zetsu appeared along with the battle that took place for the fourth great shinobi war, "Naruto…it's time for us to hunt Kaguya…even I could feel her power raising up to the point where I am out of her league…and I hope you realize that…" thought Sasuke as he walk passed the pumpkin while flaring his chakra wildly alarming Mikogami.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is chapter five and the next chapter will be Naruto and the rest of his…gang (?) joining the newspaper club and Sasuke entrance in the school...maybe. Heh I already have the story written so just you wait chapter six will release about around three more days and the next chapter Naruto will also receive his memories back and some Naruto x Ura time. Now once again another reminder that I have written another Naruto x Rosario + Vampire and unlike my previous works Naruto is a kitsune here and Kushina is alive…but Minato is dead...Anyway the pairing will be Naruto x Moka. Please read that story purposes to please those who want to pair Naruto with outer Moka…and the idea came from when someone mentioned to me the meaning behind Ura and Omote. Anyway give the story a chance and one certain mortal words coming from me…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 Author Notes

**This is an Author Note coming from me… **

**(Storm Hailzer)**

* * *

><p>Some of you must notice that I rarely update my stories and I have a reason or was it reasons for doing that? Anyway, One of the reasons is school and some family stuff that I needed to do for my mom and dad which delaying updating a couple of my stories and let's not forget about writer blocks. I tend to get the idea for most days and I cannot stop writing once I have the ideas but reality sometimes would get in the way and I must stop writing for a couple of hours before continuing that is why some of my stories doesn't make sense or becoming too fast because the previous idea I have is gone.<p>

Anyway this is an author notes I must put on each of my works **(I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, Fairy Tail and Akame ga Kill)** because I'm going to stop writing for two weeks most and if things getting better I will update my stories…but I must said that I did not like where A Legend Among Yokais leads. I messed up the story since the beginning and the summaries will always be misleading **(if you read my works you knew what I mean)**…which is kinda sad. I'm going to post a poll whether I should make a second version regarding A Legend Among Yokais, A Second Chance, A Shinobi in Yokai Academy, and Naruto: A Promise I Couldn't Keep. Oh and about Kitsune and Vampire…I must said that I'm probably going to make another one seeing that I don't really like where it is leading.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your attention fellow readers! Ohh and if someone interest to become my beta-reader please contact me through PM or you could just review...<br>**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7 Clearing Things (Author Notes)

**Storm Hailzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there everyone! I am sorry for the sudden outburst coming from me to make second versions for my works and I am happy to inform you that the poll has ended with A Second Chance taking the leads followed by <strong>_**A Legend among Yokais, A Shinobi in Yokai Academy, Kitsune and Vampire and last Naruto: A Promise I Couldn't Keep.**_

**Now after this Author Note maybe on Monday's night you will see a second version for **_**A Shinobi in Yokai Academy,**_** why is that you may asked? Even though A Second Chance taking the lead I'm still not sure what to write or to put in for the other stories but do not worry because all the top four stories will have second versions except for Naruto: A Promise I Couldn't Keep. **

**I maybe will make another Naruto x Fairy Tail story but I'm still not sure what to write…ohh and let's not forget about To Love-ru, dang why do I keep mentioning that when I haven't even have the slightest idea for it… (Sigh). Anyway sorry for Tsunashi777 I will turn almost all your ideas into a story when I have another holiday which I believe will come on the sixteenth of February!**

**Once again thank you for everyone who has supported me…now I'm going to jump to my laptop and begin typing the second versions! I hope it's better than the previous version…ohh and I read Rosario + Vampire manga (before I watched the anime) and I must admit it is a bit different…it's much more details than the anime and I was wondering is there going to be a third season for Rosario + Vampire? I mean the second season wasn't that bad and I still don't like Tsukune and Inner Moka as a pairing I mean c'mon I think Kurumu and Mizore should have that chance while Moka could be with someone else…umm…lol can't think of anyone but seriously Kurumu believe Tsukune was her destined one and yet he doesn't love her but Moka and what about Mizore?**

**(Poor Girls)**

**Thanks for reading the note and once again I am sorry. Anyway I think everyone should read Kaminari Senkou latest work(s). He made two Naruto x Rosario + Vampire crossover and I believe everyone should give it a try. Once again thank you and sorry!**


End file.
